Secrets
by SiriuslyLoveSnuffles
Summary: It's unreal how one's life could be changed by a simple paper. BenAbby RileyOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure

A/N: Yeah, the movies came out a while back, but after reading things in hopes of a third movie, my imagination took off. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like :)

* * *

Elizabeth Duval rubbed her eyes wearily and fought to read the words shining brightly through her laptop. She had stayed up all night googling some of the myths from the newest book she bought only a few days earlier. Her grandmother would scoff every time she mentioned her passion for History, claiming she had no idea where she'd got it from.

Her grandmother, Genevieve Duval had traveled here to America from France in her mid thirties, a widowed mother. She held a strong French front, but was more Americanized than she let on. Although grateful her grandmother had taken her under her wing when her mother Emeline passed, Elizabeth and her never had much in common. Genevieve always wanted to bring Lizzie up into a very strict, formal way of values and beliefs, whereas Lizzie was far more interested in exploring the history of America and being carefree.

More than once, Elizabeth had asked her grandmother the whereabouts of her father but she was simply ignored. For some reason, her mother never left her anything to indicate his existence at all either.

It wasn't until this night that she would find out who he was.

_I can't read anymore, _she groaned thinking. "My eyes are going to fall out." She said out loud to herself, glancing at the time on the computer. 2:43AM.

She sighed and leaned back in her desk chair, stretching her muscles and summarizing what she'd been reading in her head quickly. She then stood up and walked to her bed. Elizabeth was not tired enough to go to sleep, but not able to do anything else entertaining. Begrudgingly, she decided she might as well go to bed. _I have no life,_ she grimaced making her way to the bathroom. She stopped at the sight of her mother's old room door cracked open.

_What the..? Grandmother must have went in earlier and forgotten to lock it. _There was only one important rule in her grandmother's house and that was to NEVER go in her mother's old room. She had once, when she was six or so but received three hard slaps to the hand with a wooden spoon. After that, the door remained locked and she hadn't attempted anymore. However, her curiosity won over fear of getting caught and she opened the door wider, freezing when it creaked. No noise was made after, so she entered the room.

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the overload of floral prints. Rose bedspread, lily wallpaper, and a bunch of fake flowers decorating certain furniture and walls. She walked over to the vanity and looked at her reflection, wondering how many times her mom had done the same. She glanced down and saw an old torn photo of what she knew to be her mother sitting in a poise manner on a white bench in a garden. Elizabeth frowned. Her grandmother had told her she kept no pictures of her, but obviously there was one here. Gently she put the photo down and observed her features while glancing every now and then to the photo.

She had her mother's blonde hair and nose, her bone structure and somewhat aristocratic features. Sharp and smooth. She had her grandmother's family to thank for that. However, she noticed her mother's eyes were a dark brown, just like her grandmother's. Her's were a bright blue. She must have had her father's eyes, she thought with a smile. Interested in more, Elizabeth carefully looked through the drawers but found nothing much but jewelry and old makeup. Sweeping the room with her eyes, she grinned when they fell upon the dresser. A lot of clothes that screamed to be burned, (who knew her mother would have such awful taste!) _80's, _she giggled. Opening the last drawer on the bottom, Elizabeth's heart began to race when under a pile of clothes, she found a tin box.

Pursing her lips together, she carefully took it out and glanced back at the door nervously before getting back to the object. Apparently her mother didn't want anyone seeing this as it was hidden under bras and underwear, but Lizzie's sense of interest wasn't about to be stopped. She took the lid off and froze. There were folded papers, some sealed with a red kiss mark. Gingerly, she unfolded one on top and began to read,

_January 3, 1989  
Ben, _

_I've done more than enough research, but it's pointless trying to find someone who's last name we're not even given! There are far too many Charlotte's to track down! Please, can't you just forget about the treasure for now and just come take me away from here? I can't stand my mother right now. She keeps going on and on about what a fool you are and what a mockery your family's name is. You know I don't believe that but I will literally die if I don't get away from her! There's also something important I need to tell you. Something big concerning me, you and an extra someone. Please come get me soon. I miss you. _

_Love always,  
Emeline xoxo_

Ben? Elizabeth ran her eyes over the letter once more and frowned. Why was it here? Why was it not with Ben?Who was Charlotte? Was this Ben her father? Her mother hated her grandmother?

Questions ran through her head a mile a second, but she anxiously picked up another letter, and another, and another, until she reached the last paper in the bottom of the pile. The light from the window signified daylight was approaching so she quickly unfolded it. There it was; her birth certificate. She'd never actually seen it before, her grandmother had always handled those things, but now she read the name occupying the space in which father's were meant to be written.

Her hands crinkled the paper at her grasp and she whispered in astonishment, "Benjamin Franklin Gates. Holy shit."

* * *

So, should there be more?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure.

So, I wanted to write more. Take that and stick it in your lemonade. :p I'm definitely iffy on this chapter because I honestly do not know what could play out in certain situations such as this. I think I kept Ben in character but who knows. Review if you'd like. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_9 Days Later_

Ben Gates was not happy. He stared at his father mumbling depressing things under his breath and hesitated on whether or not to leave just yet. Seeing that his dad wouldn't be in the talking mood, he sighed and walked out the door of his childhood and current home.

He was almost to his car when he heard a voice call out to him. "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

He turned around and his eyebrows raised. This girl looked a lot like… He mentally shook his head and cleared his throat, turning his body toward her respectfully. "Can I help you?"

The girl bit her lip and her cheeks turned pink. "Um, I was just wondering… I mean, I saw you leave his house so I was curious if you knew Patrick Gates by any chance?"

Ben's brow furrowed and he frowned at her, wondering why a young girl would have any interest in visiting his dad. "Yes, I do... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Well, I didn't get yours either." She replied a bit short, a little defensive at his suspicious facial expression.

He was silently amused at her 180 in attitude toward a stranger and properly introduced himself. "I'm Ben Gates. Son of the man you're looking for." He told her holding his hand out.

He didn't expect her jaw to drop and her eyes to bulge out. "Y-you're Benjamin Franklin Gates..?" She asked quietly, more so as a statement.

Ben, thinking she recognized the name from his famous treasure hunt smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, it was a pretty historical finding." He boasted, trying to maintain modesty but failing.

She looked at him strangely before glancing toward the side of his father's lawn. He followed her gaze and took notice of a large purple duffle bag. He quickly caught her abashed gaze again and didn't hide his open confusion.

Without saying another word, she pulled a paper out of her purse and handed it to him. He had to reread it three times before looking up at her with a shocked face.

"Yeah," She muttered, taking a great interest in her shoes. "Apparently, I'm your daughter."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNNTNTNTNTNTNT

After nervously accepting an invitation from a more awkward and less composed Ben for lunch to talk things over, Elizabeth sat in the booth, berating herself for even trying to get in touch with him at all.

"So," Ben started as they waited for their food, "Uh, how old are you?"

Elizabeth looked up at him though her bangs, "I turned 18 a few months back."

"Oh, wow. Er, congratulations." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes," She snorted forgetting the awkwardness, "It's wonderful. The only guarantee now is death, bills and taxes."

"That's a bit cynical, don't you think?" Ben asked, an amused look clouding his features.

"I guess," Lizzie shrugged, easily slipping into a comfortable conversation mode. "I mean, it's so boring after High School though. I'm not going to college and I don't have a job. There's nothing really that-"

"You're not going to college?" Ben interrupted, leaning forward. "Why not?"

Elizabeth blushed and cleared her throat. "I didn't have the highest GPA in school. I mean, I know now why I'm so interested in History and everything, but I never passed any math class over geometry and since I didn't pass Algebra 2, I'm limited to a two year college."

Ben stared curiously at his 'daughter' and it hit him suddenly. This moment was surreal. Almost more so than when he had found the treasure a year and a half ago. He was sitting in a café with a girl he just found out was his illegitimate daughter talking about her school. It almost made him laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Almost.

Instead, he said, "Math never was my favorite subject either."

She smiled slightly at him and chuckled. "I really wanted to go to Georgetown but Grandmother said I wouldn't make it. She said too many people lived their lives on past lives of dead people. I always believed she was wrong because how can you shape a better future without the knowledge of the past?"

Ben felt his lips twitch in a grin. "That's right."

There was a few moments of silence before Elizabeth spoke a question she'd been dying to ask. "So, how did you meet my mother?"

Ben, being the man he was, knew she would eventually ask that and sighed, rubbing his forehead and thanking the waitress when she brought the food. "We were both very young," He started off, watching Lizzie eat her fries and club. She then lined a few fries up between the bread slices and squirted more ketchup inside as well. He let out an incredulous breath at a habit he too had. He realized she was waiting for him to continue and decided he'd look for more similarities later. "She and I met at a Museum in D.C., we went out for some drinks and ended up having a puppy romance, I guess you could call it."

"Wait, so you two weren't_ in love _with each other?" Elizabeth interrupted, frowning.

"Oh, we very much believed we were at the time, however, as I said, we were young. Both too young and had different reasons for clinging onto each other the way we did. My first love had always been the adventure for finding the treasure. Your mother's love was freedom. We both used each other, I 'm guessing, to deal with that. After I went to college, I admit she and I grew apart. I didn't receive any more letters and I honestly was too absorbed in finding out the truth about my family's hunt for history to be bothered by it." He explained, repeating in his head that he was actually having a bizarre conversation with his kid.

"That does make sense." Elizabeth said, nibbling on a fry. "So… you didn't know she was pregnant with me?"

"If I did, I promise you I would have been there from the beginning." He told her seriously, an intense gaze focused on her.

After a few moments of weighing his tone, she believed him through the honesty in his eyes. "I'm glad." She said quietly.

"I'm curious," He told her lowly, "Why did you try to get in touch with my dad and not me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "Seriously? Dude, you _are_ a big deal you know. They're not going to give some random teenager the address of a multimillionaire. I only got access to Patrick- er, I mean, your dad- by one of my friends. She's a good hacker."

Ben nodded, quickly wondering what kind of friends she had and what she liked to do in her spare time, and continued with another question. "Where is Emeline now? Does she know you're here?"

"She died right after giving birth to me." Elizabeth shrugged, taking a large bite of her sandwich. "My grandmother took me in."

"Oh." He said, frowning and looking down. A few tense minutes passed before the waitress brought the bill.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth spoke, mistaking his silent mourning for indifference. "Thank you for the lunch. I'm going to get going." She stood up and began to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ben said, standing up quickly, grabbing her forearm before throwing a ten on the table. "Going where?"

"Look," She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Honestly, you don't seem as freaked out as I know I would be in this situation, and that in itself freaks me out because I just met the man I've been dying to know about for 18 years and you act as if I told you I was an old student or something rather than your kid. I understand, I really do. I'm already an adult so you have no legal binding to me and whatever, that's cool. I- I just thought you should know. I mean, I thought you'd want to know…" She was rambling, she knew. Blushing as well for a couple of onlookers being nosy, and continued to walk out, ignoring Ben's protest.

She got about a few steps out the door until she realized she'd left her duffel bag in his car. _Shit, _she groaned, wanting to slap herself at her carelessness.

"Elizabeth!" Ben called out frantically before stopping short at her form hunched uncomfortably in front of his car. He released a shaky breath. He hadn't known while talking to her how it would feel to not know her whereabouts and safety. Jesus, he'd grown attached to this girl whom he just met an hour ago!

He couldn't help but feel angry at her grandmother for not telling him, mournful about Emeline, and furious with the system for not contacting him after Emeline passed. He figured Genevieve had something to do with that. He also felt some weird sort of knot in his stomach when he looked at Elizabeth. It was anxiousness, nervousness and love. Added with a giant heap of fear. She already managed to get to him, which was to be expected given the information he'd found out.

"I just need my bag." She told him, crossing her arms nervously in front of her.

"Look, Elizabeth. You think I'm not 'freaked out', but the truth is I am terrified." He told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him shocked.

"I've never been a dad before and I honestly can say I never thought I'd be in this situation." He laughed humorlessly. "You are 18 though, you're free to do what you like, but it would be a pleasure on my part if you stayed with me and allowed me to get to know you more."

Elizabeth felt tears sting at her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "I'd like that."

Ben smiled, but frowned when he realized he'd have to explain another shocking thing to his dad. At this, Ben instantly remembered what Mitch had showed and explained to them earlier. "Damnit." He muttered.

"What?" Elizabeth looked up shocked at his random outburst.

"Come on, we have to go somewhere. I'll explain on the way." He told her walking to the driver's side. Before they got in though, Ben called her name, "Just so you know, I live off of crazy. There's not much that can freak me out."

She mirrored his grin. "I think I like this family already."

* * *

Riley's in the next one :) Like or no? I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but for now, I'm satisfied. Drop a review if you'd like.

**horror-zombie-gem**: I'm really glad you liked it! I'm surprised there wasn't errors lol I make them all the time! Thank you for reviewing, makes my day :)

**bolt fan 21**: Why, thank you good Sir (or Ma'am :P) I'm happy you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

**Rachel Mantegna**: Well, I happen to be known for greatness... *crickets chirp* heh, just kidding! XD Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure

I'm on a roll! I actually liked this chapter. Hope you guys do, too! Leave a review if you'd like. They motivate me and make me happy. If not, then... oh well.

* * *

"So, yo-_ our _family helped assassinate President Lincoln?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Ben with raised eyebrows.

Ben glanced at her, then back at the road. "No; Mitch claimed our family did, and I'm going to prove him wrong."

"How are you going to do that?" Lizzie asked, feeling the anxiousness and excitement of an adventure of some sort.

"I need to see that page." Ben muttered, parking at the side of the road and gesturing Elizabeth to follow.

"What's on the page? You think there's like, a code… or treasure map?" Elizabeth asked excitedly sitting next to Ben and clutching his arm as he appeared in deep thought. He smiled crookedly at her.

"Another similarity." He said, mostly to himself and then continued to answer her question. "In fact, I do believe there is something hidden in that page. A cipher maybe. Thomas Gates was innocent and I'm going to prove it."

"I want to help!" Elizabeth cried, looking at him eagerly.

Ben hesitated and shook his head. "I'm not sure about that, Elizabeth."

"Lizzie," She told him, then continued on without giving him a chance to respond. "Come on! I've been locked inside my grandmother's house all my life wishing I could go out and do something! Now's my chance to do it! I didn't run away so I could be shunned!"

"Excuse me? Ran away?" Ben repeated, startled. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she was saved a response by a man walking up to them with a giant piece of cardboard.

Ben gave her a look and turned to the man. "What happened to your Ferrari?"

"IRS impounded it." The man said glumly. He had stirking blue eyes, she noticed.

"IRS?" Ben repeated.

"Funny story," The man said in mock amusement, "my accountant set up a corporation on an island that didn't exist and assured me that's how rich people do it. Then, I got slapped a huge fine plus interest! But, enough about me, what's new with you?" He asked, sitting down as well, giving Elizabeth a curious look.

"Well," Ben started, "My girlfriend kicked me out, I'm living with my dad, I found out I have a daughter, and my family killed President Lincoln."

"Alright," Riley said, then pausing to rethink what Ben had just said, "Wait, you have a-"

"That would be me." Lizzie interrupted with a shy smile, waving.

Riley began to stutter looking back and forth between the two. "Uh, does Abigail-"

"Is Abigail your girlfriend you forgot to mention?" Lizzie asked, cutting Riley off staring expectantly at her father.

Ben avoided their questions and told Riley he needed his help.

As the three of them got in the car, Riley glared at Elizabeth when she took shotgun. He stuffed his things into the vehicle and they drove off. "Uh, Ben, not sure if you forgot, but your old house is back that way." He said, pointing behind him.

Ben looked at him through the rearview mirror, then back at the road. "We're not going there... Yet. We're dropping Lizzie at my dad's."

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed, glaring at him. "You said I could help!"

"I never said that." Ben told her calmly as Riley watched their interactions with interest. "I was unable to respond since you told me you _ran away_!" He scolded lightly giving her what she determined was a 'dad' look. She actually felt comforted by it.

Elizabeth lost the fiery temper, however and felt her cheeks heat up. She glanced at Riley who was smirking in the back and narrowed her eyes at him before glancing guiltily at her dad. "Well, I was old enough to leave, but this was the only time I actually had a reason to."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked narrowly avoiding a red light.

"I've always wanted to leave, but never could because I had no where to go. When I found out who you were, I knew it was worth trying." She explained.

"You still should've told Genevieve." Ben told her, frowning but feeling touched at her words.

"She won't even notice I'm gone." Lizzie grumbled, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What if Ben hadn't wanted you?" Riley asked from the back, recoiling at the two glares from the front. "What? Just curious."

"Well," Elizabeth said thoughtfully, catching the interest of both men, "I would have just went over to Adam's."

Ben pursed his lips. "Who is Adam?"

"My ex-boyfriend." She told him nonchalantly.

"You're dating?" Ben asked disapprovingly.

"Every now and then." She shrugged, frowning when she heard Riley's snickering in the back and her father's frown. "What? I'm 18, Ben. And not unattractive. Like you said earlier, everyone finds their escapes through something. Mine was through dating guys Grand'Mere wouldn't like."

"Ugh, don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know." Ben said, shaking his head.

"Ben. You called him Ben." Riley said from the back, leaning forward. "Why not just call him dad?"

The car was quiet a few awkward moments and Riley wondered if he shouldn't have asked the question. He decided to change the subject. "Uh, what I meant was, where is your mom?"

"Not with us anymore. What about you? Where's your girlfriend?" Elizabeth told him, turning her upper body toward the younger man.

"Why would you assume I had a girlfriend?" Riley asked depressingly, remembering what had occurred at the book store earlier.

Elizabeth caught his eyes and he tried to find some physical similarities between her and Ben. She had his eyes, that was for sure, but nothing much besides her large forehead gave him any traits of his friend's. He noticed that she even had a tiny dimple in the left side of her cheek when she smiled. It was a bit charming.

"Well, I figured since you helped find the Templar's treasure and then wrote a pretty good book after it, girls with small brains and gold digging woman would be throwing themselves at you." She joked, gaining a smile from the younger man.

He instantly forgave her for taking front seat. "You- you read my book?" He asked breathlessly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Well, yeah. Who wouldn't? I think it's absolutely amazing what you two endured during that hunt. I mean, when I found out Ben Gates was actually my dad I almost died right there! And your theories about Area 51 were so captivating, I couldn't put the book down!"

"Right!" Riley exclaimed excitedly, liking this girl more and more. Not to mention she definitely gave his ego a boost, albeit unintentionally. "You know, the governme-"

"While it's fascinating you two have suddenly become best friends, we do have my family name to clear." Ben said, quieting the two. He didn't want to admit he felt a little jealous Riley had gained all the attention of his daughter, but he knew it was probably normal to want to spend more time with her as well. He didn't want Riley being the first to know more about her than him. They pulled up into his father's driveway and got out.

He opened the door and let Elizabeth in first. He watched as her eyes flew over every piece of furniture and accessory. "Dad!" He called out, walking toward the living room where a faint sound of a television could be heard. "Dad," He repeated, this time catching his father's attention.

Patrick's eyes flew to the younger girl and he looked back at his son. "A bit young for you, don't you think?"

Elizabeth's nose crinkled at the thought and she elbowed Riley in the gut when she heard his muffled laughter. Ben saw Riley cough and glare at Lizzie before sighing. "She staying with us for a while. At least, until I get my own place. And before you go ranting off," he held up his hand as Patrick stood up ready to protest, "I'd like to formally introduce you to your granddaughter, Elizabeth Duval."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

To say Patrick had been surprised was an understatement. After Ben had told him, he promptly fell back in his chair and held a hand to his chest. She feared she'd made him have an aneurism or something.

She felt very happy though when he'd immediately warmed up to her. There was, however, an hour of awkwardness with the small talk and twenty questions, but they somehow bonded greatly when he began to tell her the tale of the Knight's Templar and what had happened on their journey. She was happy to learn her grandfather was an excellent story teller. Very vivid and full of expression. After hours of talking and waiting for Ben and Riley to return, Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch.

Patrick was unsure in whether he should go to bed as well, knowing it was pretty late. He took a blanket out of the hall closet and covered Lizzie with it. After, he settled himself in his chair and watched a bit of tv before falling asleep himself.

When the two men arrived later that night, Ben felt himself smile at the sight of the two asleep in the living room with a half eaten box of pizza lying on the table.

"You're going to have to tell Abigail, you know." Riley whispered, walking to the table and taking a slice of cold pizza.

Ben frowned at the thought. There wasn't a right way to introduce your newfound daughter to your ex-girlfriend. He rubbed his eyes wearily, his mind shifting into different problems and discoveries, leaving him a mild headache. "Yeah, I know. Why don't we get some sleep, we've got a lot of researching to do in the morning."

He went and shook his dad's shoulder, trying to get him to bed with the help of his friend. Fifteen minutes later, his headache still there, his father was in his own bed and he went to the other couch to lie down briefly. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Riley went looking for him that he saw both his friend and Elizabeth fast asleep and lying on their stomachs. He was too tired to care and made his way to the guest room, diving into the bed not even bothering to change before sleep overcame him.

The next day was sure to bring more surprises.

* * *

Okie dokie. The story will pick up from here I do believe. :) Review if you want.

**Rachel Mantegna**: I'm glad you thought he was in character! I was a bit worried, but whatever lol thanks for the nice review! Glad you enjoyed it!

**ruby890**: Oh, I'm so happy you like it! I think Riley and Lizzie might develop romantically but as of right now, I'm not sure. Most likey it will happen though lol Thanks for the lovely reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure.

One of my friends asked me what I planned to do with Elizabeth, personality wise. I'm still in the process of developing her. I know most RileyOC fics out there have a love/hate relationship, and I wanted to challenge myself to do something different. Have them be friends instead of frenemies. Does that make sense? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chappie. Reviews make me happy. :) And today is my last day off and I have plans so I don't have time to correct any mistakes. I'll do it later. :D

* * *

"We've tried every five letter!" Elizabeth cried, frustrated with the lack of progress the four of them had yet to make in the discovery her father found the night before.

"Bacon," Riley muttered, typing the word in, automatically failing. "Yeah, that's stupid."

Elizabeth sighed and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She picked up a pear and bit into it, reveling in the sweetness. She heard Ben walk down the hall and begin to talk with Patrick. She debated on whether or not to eavesdrop but ended up doing it anyway.

"The debt that all men pay." She heard Patrick finish telling Ben. It clicked in her mind of the story her father had told her yesterday and she rushed to Riley, excited to have figured it out.

"It's death. Type in death." She said, plopping down next to him, watching him type away before only seconds later Ben and Patrick came in repeating the same thing.

"Yeah, Lizzie already told me." Riley said, grinning when a display of letters lined up on the screen.

Ben stared at Elizabeth curiously and she grinned nervously. "I was eavesdropping. Sorry."

"Don't be. You have our genes." Patrick said smiling proudly at her, causing her to beam. She took another bite at the pear and heard the three men yell 'Laboulaye!'

Elizabeth scrunched her nose curiously, getting Riley's attention and blurted out with her mouth full, "Edouard Laboulaye? As in the designer of the Statue of Liberty?"

"Charming." Riley poked at her lack of table manners. She nudged him and continued eating.

"Exactly correct." Ben said, gaining impressed looks from the two Gates toward the blonde. Lizzie was sure her head was going to swell but she was, indeed proud of herself. He then began searching the area. "Where's the phone?"

"I don't know son," Patrick said sarcastically, "I can't find anything in this mess."

"It's temporary 'till I find a new place." Ben said distractedly, walking into the next room.

"Find the old one, I like her!" Patrick called out, shaking his head and walking into the next room.

"Was she really that great?" Elizabeth asked throwing her remains in the trash.

"Hm?" Riley mumbled, stretching.

"Abigail." Elizabeth sat down next to him, propping her head on her hand. "Even Grandpa likes her. Why'd she kick out Ben?"

"You know, it's really weird to hear you call Ben by his first name." Riley told her, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "Apparently, she was feeling ignored by him."

"Sounds reasonable." Lizzie mused, drawing random things on the table with her finger. "And, just for the record, I'm calling him Ben because I think he'd be weirded out if I just started randomly calling him 'dad' a day only after just meeting him."

"You call Patrick grandpa." Riley pointed out, slapping his hand on hers to halt her annoying movements.

She glared and pinched him for it, smirking when he yelped at the unexpected assault. "I call him grandpa because he kept insisting last night to call him that. Ben hasn't made any inclination of wanting to be called dad, father, pop or any other paternal terms."

"No need to go all thesaurus on me. I think he'd like it, actually." Riley joked, seeing her face brighten a little bit before falling again. It was so sudden he wondered if he'd imagine it.

"Well, maybe I will. Later on. He's got too many things on his mind right now though." She told him, leaning back in her chair and running her hands through her hair.

Suddenly, Ben and Patrick came back into the room talking loudly at the same time, Ben on the phone with who she assumed was Abigail. She wondered what she looked like and how much her father grew attached to her. She apparently zoned out because she jumped when she heard Ben yell loudly, "**There's a map or a clue to a map on the staut**-… She hung up!"

"She took your call. That was good!" Patrick grinned.

Elizabeth glanced at the three men, trying to catch up. Treasure map? On the "Statue of Liberty?" She said finished out loud. "You think that's where the treasure map is?"

"Laboulaye was a mason." Patrick said, gesturing with his hands. "They built clues into everything."

"Did you read that from my book?" Riley asked hopefully, staring up at the older man. Patrick remained quiet and Lizzie cleared her throat. It seemed she was having more awkward moments in these two days than she had in her whole life.

"So the only question is, which statue of Liberty?" Patrick spoke, tightening his robe.

Riley looked to Ben and then back to Patrick and said unsurely, "Is there more than one?"

Lizzie gave him a look, "There's three actually." Her grandfather agreed with her, and added, "One is in New York, one in the Luxemburg Garden-"

"But he only referred to one as his lady." Ben said lowly, already sure of the answer. "Dad, watch Lizzie. Riley and I are going to France."

"Excuse me!"

"We're what?"

Both Riley and Lizzie shouted at once. "You can't possibly believe that I'm going to stay here while you two go parading about in France!"

"I do believe it, actually." Ben stated calmly, avoiding Elizabeth's glare and wondering if all women had mood swings when they didn't get their way. "You're staying here."

Riley looked uncomfortably at Elizabeth and decided to step in. "Ben, I think-"

"Well, that's wonderful Riley, but I am her father, and I say this is too much for her to handle. Besides she's better off staying with my dad anyway." Ben interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Elizabeth stood up looking frazzled with her cheeks flushed and her hands clenched. _"Cela est injuste!" _She yelled, then hurriedly bolted in the other room and up the stairs.

It remained silent until Patrick broke it. "Congratulations, son. Your first argument with your kid and she didn't even say 'I hate you'. Well done."

Riley remained in his spot. "Well, she could've. She was speaking French or something."

"It's unfair." Ben told him sighing. "She said it was unfair. Go pack your things, we leave tonight."

"I didn't know you could speak French. What can't you do?" Riley deadpanned.

"I don't." Ben walked out of the room, his father following him.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Riley grabbed his keys off Ben's dresser and bumped into someone on the way out of the room.

"Oof!" Elizabeth fell on her rear, briefly narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry!" Riley apologized, helping her up. She waved him off and replied it was fine.

"Where you going?" She asked curiously, pointing at his keys.

"Well, I'm going to take your grandpa's car to get to my apartment." He told her, watching her eyes light up. "Uh, want to come?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed before she cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Fine with me. You might want to ask Ben though," He told her as they walked to the garage. She frowned and folded her arms.

"He won't care if we're gone for what? A half hour? Come on." She said, opening the passenger door and climbing in. "Dang. Gramps has a sweet ride."

"That he does." Riley agreed, feeling uneasy. "You sure you don't wanna ask-"

She cut him off with a look. "Calm down, Riley. He's busy packing anyway."

They drove off and the car was silent. Elizabeth reached down under her seat and felt around.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Well, you weren't talking so I'm trying to see if there's anything in here that's entertaining." She spoke, blowing her hair out of her face. "I still can't believe Ben doesn't think I can handle France." She grumbled, when she found nothing.

Riley glanced at her and chose his words carefully. "Well…"

"Well what?" She snapped, opening the glove box as a distraction. Why wouldn't people just let her vent? "I barely meet him, wanting to spend time with him and he suddenly wants to go on a grand adventure and not invite me in it! He might as well take me back to my grandmother's house!"

Riley gave her a pointed look. "You really want to go back there?"

She stared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. "No… Look, I know I'm being a brat, but I just… I just wanted to spend time with him. He just doesn't get it. Maybe I'm more interested in developing a relationship with him than he with me, you know?"

Riley didn't know how to speak to emotional people. He didn't even like putting his own emotions out but he was realizing that this Elizabeth had a major flaw. She wore her emotions on her sleeve and that was something he had trouble dealing with. Nonetheless, he saw her forlorn expression while she played with a tear in her jeans and decided to tell her what he thought.

"I don't think that's true." He said, gaining her full attention. "Based on how well I know Ben, he is probably terrified of messing up around you. Who knows why, but maybe because he wants to keep you around or something. As for why he told you to stay, I'm positive it's because he wants to keep you safe."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "You're right. But, I am a legal adult. I may not act like it most of the time, but I know how to take care of myself."

"He's probably trying to make up for lost years," Riley shrugged, wondering how he would feel in Ben's situation.

"I hate when I'm not right." She chuckled, defeated after a minute's silence.

"Another thing you and Ben have in common." Riley said flatly, his grin amused. "Come on, you can help me pack."

"Is that an order?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, I mean,-"

"Shut up and take me to your room." She said, getting out of the car and closing the door. Riley felt his neck heat up at the unintended innuendo. She swatted his arm and snickered, knowing exactly where his mind drifted. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"You said it!" He defended himself. "Let's hurry up before Mr. Treasure hunter finds out you're gone."

* * *

Okies. Chapter 4 done. Reviews are very nice.

**Rachel Mantegna**: I've only been a good updater cause I had a couple days off work lol come tomorrow, I'm back to the job. I'm glad you liked it! It probably won't be everyday but I'll try my best to update quickly. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ruby890**: I'm happy you approve! I'll do my best to get it done good and fast! Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure

Okay, so, I did manage a chapter, yay! Work really kicked my ass today so forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't really want to correct anything right now. I'll leave it up to spell check lol forgive me. However, you guys should feel spoiled I posted another chapter ;) Not too much going on, but I thought it was a good filler chappie. Hope you like it, and again, forgive any mistakes, I am dead beat tired, but couldn't go without an update. Ugh, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy.

* * *

"And what happened then?" Lizzie asked, leaning forward in anticipation, her chow mein hanging off her chopsticks near her mouth.

Patrick leaned forward as well and spoke with animated gestures. "Then she told me, right there that she was pregnant! Of all the places!"

"What were you doing in Egypt anyway?" Lizzie asked, finishing her meal. Patrick shrugged and folded his hands in front of him.

"Just trying to spend time away together."

Elizabeth nodded, recognizing the his 'not wanting to talk about it anymore' tone. "So, I was thinking of applying for jobs here in D.C." She said casually.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, eating his food. "Like what?"

"I don't know… tour guide, maybe?" The question was meant to be rhetorical, but she wanted his opinion on the matter anyway.

Patrick silently contemplated this. "If that's what you want to do, do it." He said finally. "Why aren't you going to go to school? You're a smart girl."

"I'm not that smart, grandpa." She sighed dejectedly, poking her remaining food with a chopstick. "I think I'd be better off doing something more laid back."

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, then pointed at her. "This nonsense you're speaking of is just laziness! Yeah, it gets the best of us sometimes but you're a Gates! You are meant for greater things, no doubt."

Elizabeth didn't know how to really respond to that. She'd never had someone think she could do what she set her mind to. Sure, she heard it all the time during school, but no one ever personally told her. "You think so?" She asked hopefully.

"I know so." He said, smiling surely to himself, getting Lizzie to smile brightly in return. "It's getting late. We should head on back." He continued, getting up to pay the bill.

After a nice chat about JFK on the way home, Lizzie felt in a much better mood than she had earlier without Riley and her dad there. Upon walking inside, she suddenly saw her grandfather falling to the floor before feeling a hit to her head and blacking out.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

She had a headache. This was the first thought to mind when Lizzie came to. She sat up slowly, putting a hand to the back of her head, wincing when it touched a tender area. The memory of her grandpa falling set her springing to her feet, only to tumble against the wall, her body not used to the sudden movement. She looked around and saw Patrick on the floor a few feet away. Hurriedly, she ran over to him, scared he was dead. "Grandpa!" She shouted, shaking him. "Grandpa, wake up!"

Her breath caught in her throat when he gave no response, but let it out when he groaned. Eventually, he came to as well, and was more than a bit panicked someone had stolen from him. After a few minutes of sitting and taking some Tylenol given by Lizzie, he ignored her protests to take it easy and searched about the house for anything a burglar could have taken.

Elizabeth pondered the fact that nothing was out of place and thought hard. "Grandpa, I don't think their intention was to take anything." She told him, leaning against his study doorway.

He didn't seem to hear her as he continued looking through his drawers. Elizabeth frowned and made her way into her father's temporary bedroom. She sat on the bed and weighed the possibility of the break in being treasure related. She decided she knew exactly what she was doing tomorrow.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Dr. Chase will see you now."

Lizzie looked up from reading some Easter flier, toward the perky receptionist and politely thanked the woman, walking into the office. A blonde woman was on the phone and Lizzie had to admit she was very beautiful. The woman smiled kindly and pointed to a seat, ending the conversation on the phone. "Sorry about that. Nice to meet you…?"

"Duval," Elizabeth said quickly, shaking Abigail's hand nervously. "Elizabeth Duval. Lizzie, preferably."

Abigail smiled, "Well, nice to meet you, Lizzie. What can I help you with today?"

Elizabeth breathed in deeply, hoping she'd made the right decision in coming here. "Um, well, I have some shocking information."

Abigail hid a smile at the irony. "And what might that be, Ms. Duval?"

"Well…" She began, tucking her hair behind her ear. "First off, I know about the Treasure. The one Ben's trying to find now."

At this, Abigail looked a combination of suspicious, intrigued, and worried. But, Lizzie continued, "I would happen to know this because… I found out just a few days ago that he happens to be… my dad."

The room was deathly quiet and Abigail scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah," She laughed nervously, "I know, shocking. However, it's not something he expected! I mean, I just showed up at grandpa's, well, Patrick's house, and sort of just sprung it on him."

Abigail's lips were tightly pursed and she had an unreadable look on her face. "What are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting to get her father in more trouble.

"I… don't know, actually." She responded reluctantly, folding her hands together. "I'm wondering why he didn't tell me."

"Look, I don't know you and I don't know why things aren't working for the two of you right now, but I don't think you should hold this against him." Elizabeth said more steadily. Abigail raised her eyebrow, and Lizzie continued. "I mean, you of all people know how passionate he is about his history and he'd just found out his family might have help assassinate President Lincoln. I'm not making excuses for him, but believe it or not, this isn't the reason I came here."

"It's not?" Abigail asked, unsure of how to take all this information in.

Lizzie shook her head and got serious. "Last night," She said, leaning forward, "Someone broke into the house. They knocked me and grandpa unconscious. Nothing was stolen so I don't think it was a burglar."

Abigail, too, had leaned forward, frowning at this information. "Are you alright? What about Patrick?"

"We're both fine." Lizzie waved off, "But I can't say the same for Ben and Riley."

"They were trying to find information on the treasure." She said in realization, turning her head as if thinking before looking back at her.

"Exactly my thoughts." Lizzie confirmed, pulling out a piece of napkin and putting on the desk. "I didn't have a paper on me at the time." She explained at Abigail's curious look, "Grandpa called Ben earlier today and found out where they're headed. I'm… not sure, but I have a feeling he might need you there. From what happened last night, I know there's more going on, you know? And… I just met him and it would really suck if something happened before I got a chance to get to know him."

Abigail softened slightly at the younger woman's confession. "I'll do what I can."

Elizabeth smiled slightly and stood up. "Thanks for your time, Dr. Chase."

"Please," She responded, "Call me Abigail."

"Neat collection." Lizzie said distractedly, pointing to a collection of inaugural buttons. "Anyway, don't be too hard on the guy. He seems like he means well." She added, putting her purse on her arm.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Duval." Abigail said, crossing her arms.

"Same here." Lizzie responded before halting with her hand on the doorknob. "Maybe I'll see you later."

With that she walked out leaving a very thoughtful Abigail in her office. After closing the door, Elizabeth let out a small breath. "Well, I think that went well."

* * *

So, Lizzie finally met Abigail. Hope I kept her in character. :) Review if you'd like.

**Rachel Mantegna**: I don't think you have to worry about lack of updates right now lol I seem to be on a roll! Again, glad you liked it and thanks so much for giving your input!

**ruby890**: It was french :P I guess I should have clarified it. In my head it was good lol I thought of it as a phrase Ben would only know by the relationship he had with Emeline. He doesn't really know french but is familiar with the phrase. Sorry for not specifying. Anywhoozle, thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me very happy!

**horror-zombie-gem**: I'm surprised there aren't many errors at all! I usually have a ton of them haha :D I am so happy to hear you think they're in character! This being my first NT fic, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to take all the actor's charisma and chemistry from the screen into my writing, but I am glad you guys approve! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! I absolutely love when readers give me their honest opinons. It helps me either keep the flow I have or correct any mistakes.

Thanks again guys! You all rock! I am now going to sleep haha


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure

This is a longer one! Hope you enjoy! I know I say to leave reviews if you'd like... but I feel myself becoming a review whore... please review? I actually love reading people's reactions to what I wrote. It sort of directs me where to take the story or give me a little push to actually continue it. Thank you everyone! Hope you like this chappie. Again, forgive any mistakes, I checked it over twice, but it's 2 in the morning and my contacts are blurring. Forgive me :P

* * *

It had only been twenty minutes that Elizabeth had arrived home from the Archives and she was sitting at the table, her leg moving up and down violently, creating a annoying tap against the hardwood floor. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she stared out into nothing. Patrick had an inkling at what she was thinking about. He sighed and went into his study, pulling out his _Common Sense_ book.

After a quick call to Abigail, he went online and booked the next flight to London.

"Here," He said, tossing a few hundred on the table in front of her, causing her to jump. "Start packing. You take the next flight out to London." He added at her hopeful stare.

"Grandpa, you are awesome!" She laughed, hugging him before bolting up the stairs.

"Teenagers," He grumbled, before heading into the next room.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"14B, 14B, 14- Abigail!" To be honest, she wasn't all that shocked to see the older woman in the seat next to hers. Her grandpa had been the one to book the flight and he had been the one to tell her where Abigail could be reached earlier that day. She put her luggage up and sat down.

"Glad to see you could make it." Abigail told her, setting a book she'd been reading on her lap.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to come." Elizabeth explained, shaking her head. "I thought I was going to die of anticipation!"

Abigail chuckled, "Yes, well, I know how that can be when it comes to Ben."

Elizabeth couldn't help but detect a bit of bitterness and couldn't resist asking, "He isn't all that bad, is he?"

"You'd be surprised." Abby told her with a sarcastic smile.

"Is that why you guys split? Because he left you out of things?" Elizabeth knew she was being nosy, but she couldn't help it.

Abigail sensed this as well, but surprisingly wasn't bothered by it. Maybe the lack of advice and conversations with actual females had something to do with it. "Ben is a very complicated man. He's always craving one hunt after another. Almost like he can't stay in one place." She tried to explain, but felt like she couldn't properly. "He assumes a lot and sometimes, when people start just assuming things-"

"It makes an ass out of you and me." Elizabeth nodded, not sure the phrase fit well into the woman's explaining.

"Well, almost." Abigail grinned. "It made me feel like he wasn't taking my feelings into considerations or my decisions. He always assumes he's right. It's very frustrating."

"Men," Elizabeth scoffed, "It's like some kind of macho-proving chemical imbalance or something. It's not like anyone will think less if you happen to make a mistake."

"Exactly!" Abigail cried, buckling herself in. _Men._

NTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Do you always flirt and act ditzy to get into places?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep up with Abigail, who conveniently got them into the gates for Buckingham Palace.

"I just know how things work." She responded, keeping her fast stride.

There were many people around Elizabeth and she wondered how they'd ever find Ben and Riley. "Excuse me," she repeated, getting through the crowds. She had just spotted Riley walking alone and turned to tell Abigail, but realized they'd been separated. Not wanting to be totally alone, she ran toward the direction Riley was headed.

"Ugh, sorry!" She cried, bumping into various people, most of which were tourists. Some gave her dirty looks, while others barely gave her a second glance.

"Riley!" She called out when she saw him walking quickly down a hall.

He turned at the sound of his name and gaped at her. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here!" He glanced around nervously. He needed to get everything hooked up quickly.

"I'm here to help." She responded, following him when he continued walking into a bathroom.

"You're not allowed to help."

"Excuse me? I'm helping whether you like it or not." She glanced around wearily as he came out of a stall with a disgusted look on his face. "Why are we in a bathroom?"

There were voices outside in the hallway and Riley panicked for a moment, not willing to risk the plan and pulled Lizzie into the next stall with him. "Hey!" she yelled in protest.

"Shut up!" He hissed, putting a hand over her mouth. She glared, but stayed silent nonetheless. When he was sure they were clear, he whipped out the equipment from his bag and began setting everything up, rudely moving her when needed.

"Just because you're all smart with your equipment doesn't mean you can manhandle me." She snapped, careful not to disturb any wires. "What are these for anyway?"

"You ask too many questions." He told her bluntly, pulling out his laptop and sitting on the toilet seat. She scowled and leant against the opposite wall. "Okay, it's teatime, chaps." He exclaimed, ready to go.

"Chaps?" She snickered, wondering how Riley thought the British actually spoke.

"Another question."

"Shut up."

"Abigail?" He said suddenly surprised.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth said, gripping his shoulder, "Is she okay?"

"What's she doing here?" He asked, ignoring her question. "Wait, you know she's here?"

"Of course I do, I'm the one who told her." Elizabeth scoffed, leaning back against the wall.

"What! Yeah, Ben, she's here. Lose her!" Riley said, leaving Lizzie to wonder what exactly was happening between her father and his ex. She wanted to rip off the ear piece in Riley's ear but refrained from doing so. "Ben, remember the plan!" Riley said shortly, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"No, we want to make a scene." He said, suddenly calmer. Elizabeth lowered her head next to his to hear better, only to wince when she heard Ben yell out "Well then, FINE!"

"So subtle." Lizzie and Riley muttered together, looking at each other awkwardly when realizing the closeness they had. However, Lizzie was now used to these awkward moments and refused to be out of the loop in this situation, so she kept listening.

Her cheeks flamed up when she kept hearing Ben yell about right and wrong, and eventually closed her eyes in mortification when she heard his _awful_ british accent. "I'm not related to him." She muttered. Riley snickered at that and was amused at her blush.

"That. Was. Brilliant." Riley muttered in admiration when the guards began dragging Ben and Abigail off.

"Brilliant? Are you out of your mind? They're being confined!" Lizzie was at this point more anxious than curious.

"That's the plan." He told her, adjusting his ear piece when Ben kept yelling. "Wow."

"To get them locked up?" she asked, leaning over him when he began fiddling with his computer.

He nodded, then said quite randomly, "You guys are so great together."

Lizzie huffed in frustration, not knowing the plan. "Riley, what is going on?"

"Door number one opening." He said to Ben, then looked back at Elizabeth. "Their breaking into the Queen's resolute desk, Ben thinks there might be a clue there. Yes, Ben she's fine."

"Oh." Lizzie mumbled. They were stealing from the Queen… "Lovely."

"Door two, coming up." Riley muttered into the piece, typing furiously on his keys. Lizzie realized the serious of the situation and remained quiet, pressing her ear into his to hear what was going on. "You should be near a service elevator. And I agree you should have told Abigail about Lizzie sooner."

She heard the two bickering and wondered how'd they'd gotten together in the first place. "No, no, no. Don't let her go." Riley said, having Elizabeth press her ear harder against his, frustrated to only be hearing bits and pieces.

Riley glanced down at her hands wrapped around his arm. He felt his neck heat up at the realization at just how weird this was; the two of them in a tiny bathroom stall, pressed up together.

"Ben is seriously bipolar or something," She muttered, hearing him talk about perfume and flowers. Riley swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He'd felt her breath against his skin, and hoped she didn't notice the goosebumps raise on his arm.

"Okay, now turn left," He said, trying to sound normal.

"Don't you mean right?" She told him, seeing the floor plan on his computer.

He jumped, again at the feel of her breath on his skin. "I- I mean right! Go right."

She grinned at him, and tightened her hold on his arm. "Where's your mind, Riley Poole?"

He only grimaced, which caused her grin to widen. He was fun to fluster. "Hold on one second," He said, getting serious. "Here we go, Malcolm Gilvary. Well, he didn't make furniture. He made Chinese.. Puzzle boxes."

"Malcolm Gilvary?" Lizzie muttered, confused but still listening intently.

"Uh, let me see," Riley continued, popping up a new window on Queen Victoria. "We got Queen Victoria… we got 1819..."

"Any luck?" Lizzie asked, grimacing when he shook his head. A few moments later, she happened to glance at the camera and noticed a guard walking. She shook Riley and directed his vision there.

"Uh oh." He said, trying to keep calm. "Mayday, mayday! Ben, get out of there!"

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked, frightened for her dad and trying to absorb everything on Riley's laptop, even though she had no idea what it was saying.

"We're going to make some noise." He told her as a fire alarm window popped up on the screen. "Uh oh, God save the Queen." He laughed to himself when the alarms started to blare.

"Your accent is insulting to the British." Lizzie rolled her eyes, though smiling all the same. It was definitely not as bad as Ben's. She shuddered at the very recent memory.

"Let's go," He said quickly, ignoring her jab. He hastily stuffed everything back in his bag and grabbed her hand, leading them out of the stall only to bump into an older man.

"So sorr-" He stopped short at Elizabeth and his cheeks flamed up. "Uh, excuse me." He hurridly entered the closest stall.

Lizzie felt her jaw drop, trying to explain and saw Riley's do the same. "No! It's not-"

"Not now!" Riley said, though seriously embarrassed at what the man could have possibly thought as the two of them emerged from the small space. He drug her out into the crowd.

"Riley!" She yelled, holding his hand tightly as the crowd tried to squeeze through the two of them. "Riley! That man though we were having sex!"

Riley felt his face heat up more as people turned to stare at them. "Not now, Elizabeth!" He tried to ground out, pulling her closer to his side.

"Or worse!" She said, a gasp escaping. "Oh my God! He probably thought I was giving you a blo-"

"Elizabeth!" He finally yelled out, covering her mouth with his hand again. "Not. Now."

"Right." She breathed out, tearing his hand off. "Sorry."

Riley was more than relieved, however, that he had taken off his ear piece. Ben would not have been happy at the conversation.

They caught up with them shortly and Abigail looked at the curiously. "Why are you both so red?"

The two shared a glance, and said simultaneously, "Running."

NTNTNTNTNTNT

"Stop being twitchy." Lizzie told him, as they tried to discreetly leave like the rest of the crowd.

"I'm not being twitchy!" He defended, before accidentally getting tangled in a bunch of dogs.

"See?" she said, continuing their brisk pace as he caught up with them. "Twitchy."

"Am not." He said breathlessly before holding his hand out toward Ben. "Can I see the thing?"

Lizzie felt like someone was staring at her and turned around to see a few men watching them intently. "Ben!" she said, grabbing his arm and glancing behind them.

Ben followed her gaze and tensed up. "Wilkinson." He said, before grabbing her and running while getting the other two to do the same. "He's the one who's after the treasure!" He explained.

"Okay, I'll drive!" Riley exclaimed getting into the car, before realizing the mistake he'd made.

Lizzie sat in the back with Abigail and felt her pulse begin to race. She'd never felt more exhilarated and frightened in her life. "We're in England," She said along with her father, before he started the car and looked back. "He's got a gun! Get down!" He yelled right before Lizzie felt the glass shatter behind her.

She shrieked and ducked, hanging onto Riley's chair for dear life. She felt the car twist and turn at alarming speed and dug her head into the seat. She then head butted with Abigail when the car turned and suddenly halted with no warning.

"Ow!" They both rubbed their heads, and Lizzie caught a view of a dog licking the car's camera.

"Shit!" She cried, looking back at the disaster behind them. "They're chasing us!"

"Of course they are!" Riley shouted, stating the obvious.

"Ben! They're getting closer!" Abigail yelled frantically, gripping onto the seats. Lizzie was almost sure she was going to die.

"What is their problem!" Riley yelled, trying to relieve some anxiety.

Lizzie, trying to relieve her own hysteria by a joke, cried out solemnly, "Oh, God! I'm going to die half a virgin!"

"What!" Ben shouted, looking at her before Abigail yelled at him to look at the road.

"How can anyone be half a virgin?" Riley asked incredulously.

"It's possible." She answered with a nervous laugh, before Abigail yelled to go left. "I am not a fan of speeding cars. I think I'll scratch off cop as my ideal job." She muttered, close to Riley's ear. He laughed, a bit relieved at her attempt to lighten the mood. It was short lived as they hit a bus and glass began to fall like rain.

Lizzie clenched her eyes shut and dug her nails into what she was gripping at the moment, which happened to be Riley's shoulder. "Ahhh," He exclaimed, his shoulder falling lower at her grip.

"Sorry," She mumbled, letting go to look behind her. "Fuckin' psychos!"

"Language!" Ben yelled, before glancing back and shouting frantically, "Look out!"

Gunshots rang in her ears and she happened to open an eye, only to see a bunch of heavy, metal barrels come flying at them. She screamed as they hit the car roughly. "Yeah," She breathed out, "Definitely not a cop!"

"Go!" She heard Riley yell in front of her, "Go, go, go, go, go!"

A few seconds later, Lizzie and Abigail looked around them when a phone started going off. "What is that? Someone's phone?"

"It's him." Abigail said, surprisingly calm for a potentially fatal car chase. She handed Ben the phone as Riley bit out, "You have his number on your speed dial?"

"Mitch, this has got to end before someone gets hurt." Ben said, also too calm for the situation.

"Am I the only one freaked out about this car chase?" Lizzie asked incredulously, looking back and forth between Abigail and Riley.

"Don't worry, it comes with the Treasure hunting." Riley said flatly before Ben mentioned something about his father.

They turned into a small alley way and Lizzie looked around curiously. "Why are they standing in the middle of the street?" Riley asked, also looking around.

Ben honked the horn numerous times. "Where are all these people going?"

"Why is everyone running?" Lizzie asked out loud. She looked back and her eyes widened. "Oh, I guess the monster truck could be the reason."

It was a blur of noise to Lizzie's ears as the giant diesel sped toward them. Abigail, along with the rest of the people on the street were shouting and crying out. "Watch the people!" She yelled at Ben, hitting his shoulder.

"Go! Go! Faster!" Abigail cried, jumping up and down next to Lizzie. "They're still behind us!"

"Does this phone have a camera in it?" Ben asked, again, annoyingly calm.

"No, no. It's broken." Abigail responded.

"Okay, give me the plank." Riley handed Ben the wood and Lizzie kept glancing back in paranoia. "Hang on, I'm going to run a red light."

"I love how you so easily break the law." Lizzie joked, sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "It answers a lot of questions I had about myself." Nobody seemed to listen to her except for the chuckle that came Riley.

"Hack into the London police database and get a copy of the picture from that traffic cam." Ben ordered expectantly toward Riley.

"Okie dokie." He answered sarcastically, his amusement gone.

"You can't do it?" Ben asked unsurely, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"No, I can do it. I just don't like you assume that I can do it." He responded irritably.

Abigail laughed and slapped Ben's shoulder, while he displayed a displeased look. "Why, thank you Riley."

Riley and Lizzie looked both more than confused. "I need some Advil."

They drove further ahead and Ben took the plank and stuck it out the window before tossing it into the water below them, causing a massive car pile.

"What the hell, Ben!" Elizabeth cried, looking at the wood fly into the water. "You can't just toss the Queen's property around!"

Ben raised an eyebrow in amusement. "We've got our information."

"I'm going to have to agree with Lizzie on this one." Riley said after a few moments silence. "It _was_ the Queen's."

* * *

Like? No like? Let me know :)

**Rachel Mantegna**: So, this one wasn't _as_ quick, but it was fast! Don't worry, I sound repetitive when I thank you for reviewing, reading and being awesome. Also, when I say glad you liked it, when I do in fact genuinely feel glad that you liked it! :D

**ruby890**: Glad you approve XD Very pleased you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing and being awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure

I'm five seconds short of collapsing into a sugar coma, so I want to quickly post this cause I won't be able to tomorrow. Anyway, hope you like! Thank you reviewers, you are amazing! Forgive errors.

* * *

Elizabeth moved for the millionth time and cursed the mother of the child two seats ahead. Couldn't she slip that kid some Benadryl or something? She was literally glaring at the back of the seat in front of her as if it would solve the problem.

"Why are we sitting in coach again? We _did_ find a ten billion dollar treasure, or did you forget that small fact?" Riley asked with a grimace, noticing the similar distaste Lizzie had as well. The smell of nasty plane food and cries of spoiled toddler was not at all appealing to his senses.

Lizzie buried her head suddenly into his shoulder, making him tense. "Ugh. I am two seconds away from smacking that floozy mother." She said against him. Riley looked over at the mother who was apparently too busy reading a glamour magazine to settle her child down.

"I can move if you'd like." He told her simply, causing her to giggle. It made him smile despite his annoyed feelings.

Ben, who was sitting next to Lizzie, turned to them. "You're not moving anywhere."

Lizzie looked to her right and saw Ben frowning at their conversation and Abigail staring wide eyed at the child who seemed to have discovered a new octave. Talking was limited after that and an hour later, when the kid finally tired himself out, Lizzie was becoming bored. She hadn't really planned ahead in entertainment for the trip. She was just happy to have gone. She looked over at Riley and noticed him doing some crossword puzzle. She held back a snort.

"So," She drawled out quietly, hoping to not disturb Abigail, who'd fallen asleep and Ben who was nodding off.

Riley glanced quickly in her direction, halting his thinking. "So…"

"What exactly do you think about Aliens?"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Don't mind me," Riley huffed, trying to unload his and Abigail's luggage. Ben and Abby paid him no mind and continued forward to the house. Lizzie moved her duffel bag to her other arm and helped him unload. "Thanks."

She shrugged and continued toward the house. She snickered when he got the heap stuck against the porch steps and grabbed the case out of his right hand so he could manage the rest.

"So, what'd you find?" Patrick asked excitedly as they settled in. "A clue?"

"As a matter of fact we did," Ben told him, "Riley, set up the-"

"Ahem." Lizzie cleared her throat loudly, interrupting her father. He looked at her weirdly as if to say 'what?' and she sighed. "Don't you remember what Riley told you in the car yesterday?"

Riley had expected Ben to forget that little incident, ready to jump at the task, but felt a strange sensation as he realized Lizzie had actually listened to what he said. It was appreciation, he suspected, and he like it. A lot.

"In the car..?" Ben murmured confusedly, ignoring Abigail's pointed look.

"Assuming, Ben!" Elizabeth said loudly. "You are assuming again! Didn't Riley ask for you to_ ask _him? He deserves a little bit of respect, I think."

Ben was not at all happy about being reminded of that, and he was _definitely_ not pleased that Lizzie was so passionate about Riley's respect and whatnot. Of course Riley was his dearest friend, but he didn't like when being corrected or scolded. "Right. Riley could you _please_ open the file of the picture to show my dad."

Lizzie smiled, causing Riley's ego inflate a little bit. "Why, sure Ben. So nice of you to ask."

After setting everything up, Patrick studied the photo with utmost interest. "I can't read the whole thing," He started after a few minutes observing. "but I can tell you that these are definitely pre-colonial Native American markings."

"Easily five hundred years old." Ben said, mostly to himself.

"Easily," Patrick agreed, looking back at the screen and zooming in.

Lizzie looked at the picture and wondered why she was even trying to figure it out. She had no idea whatsoever about Native American markings. She sighed and lifted herself on the table, her thigh bumping Riley's hand.

"I can identify one symbol," Patrick said lowly, pointing at the zoomed in screen. "Look at this. Do you know what that is?"

"A weird pyramid thingee?" Lizzie questioned jokingly as Ben questioned about something scared.

"That symbol is Cibola." Patrick answered, ignoring them.

"Cibola?" Lizzie muttered, "as in-"

"The city of gold…" Ben finished for her, staring off in wonder. "The city of gold."

After absorbing the information, the foursome got together and headed into the living room to research. Lizzie stayed behind, thinking of what had been said. Was there really another hidden treasure? How lucky was she to even be in this chain of events, she mused. It made her think of her life back at her grandmother's.

She bit her lip, her mind back to her childhood house and other family. Was her grandmother worried? Did she even know she was gone? Was she alright? Reluctantly, Lizzie decided to make a call and went upstairs quietly. She sat on her father's temporary bed and crossed her legs while staring at the phone on the night stand.

After a good twenty or thirty minutes of working up the courage and avoiding the task, she picked up the phone and dialed, only to hang up right after. "Ugh, I am so pathetic." She mumbled falling back onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling. _I'm sure Grand'Mere is fine. She's probably out on a social dinner party or something at the Club… Yes! That's it! But… what if she's not. I have to let her know I'm okay… I'll just leave a message! A message! Perfect! _

She sat up and dialed again, more than relieved no one answered. She could tell her voice was shaky when she spoke but wasn't surprised. Her grandmother had always been intimidating. "Grand'Mere, it's Elizabeth… I uh, I just want to let you know that I'm okay... I also want to tell you I won't be coming back home. I'm sorry I never turned out like you wanted me to be and… I'm sorry if I was a bit of a disappointment…" She paused, not sure on what to add but felt like more should be said, "I don't really know what else to say… Um, thanks for taking me in… Goodbye."

It was much harder than she anticipated it being and she was a little surprised at the weight of emotions she was feeling. Sure, she didn't like her grandmother too much, but the woman _did _provide and take care for her. She frowned when realizing her eyes were watery and jumped about a foot in the air when she heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Ben!" She exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up. Had he heard her little one sided conversation. The look on his face was thoughtful as he walked in the room and sat next to her.

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell you we need to pay a visit to my mother, huh?" He tried joking, not used to these types of situations.

Lizzie smiled slightly, happy he was trying to make her feel better. "Sorry I didn't help," She tried apologizing about her abrupt disappearence.

"Don't be. We didn't find much anyway."

"Just come to the conclusion to visit your mother?" She grinned, tying her hair up to which he nodded and agreed.

"Don't apologize for being who you are." He told her seriously after a small silence while grabbing her hand. "You're no disappointment, and you can do whatever you put your mind to. Look at me, I put my mind to finding the Templar's treasure, and I did."

Lizzie felt her eyes burn again, and quickly wiped the moisture away. She wasn't used to people telling her these things, but she wasn't going to be modest. She liked it. It felt wonderful to have someone say such positive things about her. Without a second thought, she embraced Ben tightly, catching him off guard. He hugged her back though, awkwardly patting her back.

"You're not too bad on this dad thing, you know." She laughed, pulling away.

"I try." He told her with an easy smile. "Now let's go. We've got a City of Gold to discover."

* * *

Review? Please? Maybe? :D

**Gollum4077**: lol Glad I'm here to impress! I'm actually having trouble with my writing because I feel like I do more telling than showing. It's a bit frustrating, but I'm working on it. As for Lizzie's "upfront" attitude, I develop her as I go along. Hope I'm doing well! I like the idea of Riley charming her... *opens Word document and types away* Thank you so much for leaving such great reviews and constructive criticism! It is greatly appreciated!

**Rachel Mantegna**: So happy to have caused such great reaction! Thank you for reviewing! You are awesome!

**horro-zombie-gem**: Yay! Glad you liked it! Thanks for revewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure

Next chapter, yay! Sorry for the delay in update, I have been lurking around the Veronica Mars stories... Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! I award you with a cookie of your choice ;) Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lizzie stared at the University in awe. "I never thought I'd have a grandparent as a Professor at a college. It's sort of weird."

"Yeah, well-"

"Dad," Ben interrupted his father, tired of the little remarks he'd been making the entire trip. Patrick shrugged and they made their way into the building.

"Will you relax?" Ben asked, once they were closer toward the office. "It's going to be fine."

"Sure," Patrick replied, "I should look on the bright side, it's been a long time. Maybe she lost her memory and won't recognize me."

Lizzie sympathetically rubbed his arm and smiled at him. At that moment, a dark haired girl came rushing out of the door in front of them looking thoroughly upset. "I hate her!"

"We're in the right place." Patrick remarked lightly causing Ben to frown. Lizzie bit her lip. She really didn't want to meet this woman now. At first, after what happened with her own grandmother, she'd been wary about the visit. Now, with Patrick's remarks and the angry student, she felt maybe it wasn't the best time to meet her. She turned to Riley quickly, "I don't want to go in there." She whispered.

"Uh…" To be honest, he didn't either. He looked at her again before turning to the group. "I'm going to go ahead and take myself out of the line of fire on this one guys."

"Me, too!" Lizzie agreed quickly. Ben looked at her questioningly, but nodded his head and the three of them continued into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"So, I guess you're not up for a Brady Bunch reunion, huh?" Riley asked, sitting on the chair after she declined his gesture for her to sit.

"We're searching for treasure, Riley. We don't need distractions, we must make haste." She told him, leaning against the wall next to him.

"We must make haste?" He asked in what appeared to be amusement and distaste.

"Sorry, I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ on the way here." She giggled.

"Why is it women love that book?" Riley asked, shaking his head.

"Well, it not only has a strong female protagonist, but it shows the both the fantasy and realism in romance, reputation and class. Not every story has a happy ending and I think it portrays this nicely."

"Uh, Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy end up together and so does her sister and that rich guy. How are we talking no happy endings?" He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

Lizzie grinned mischievously at him. "Oh my God, you've read _Pride and Prejudice_."

"It was a college assignment." He told her.

"Really? How did you like it?" She questioned, intrigued on what he would say about her favorite book.

"Well," He drawled out, "Lizzie was a bit of a tease, her sisters were a bunch of gossiping hussies, Darcy was a jerk, Bingley needed to grow a backbone and Charlotte annoyed me."

Elizabeth was deeply offended and her jaw dropped, hands on her hips. "A _tease_? A tease how?"

"For the fact she judged Darcy, rejected his proposal and then fell for him after putting him through that crap, all the while flaunting herself around in front of him when she knew he was in love with her." He answered, amused at how her cheeks flushed. She looked cute when she was mad.

"The whole book is about the unfair judgments, pride and prejudices, hence the title. It is there to imply these things to the reader. And if you had understood the book, you'd realize Mr. Darcy is not a jerk, he is misunderstood. Lizzie is a quick witted, clever, and brilliant female character! She ends up realizing her own mistakes in misjudgments and learns from them. And she did not 'flaunt' herself around him! Her sisters were annoying, I'll give you that, but Bingley and Jane were cute and real, _and _Charlotte is a reason I said it portrays real conflictions with the romance in those times, given the situation she ended up in." She took a deep breath and released it, her rant finished.

"You're very passionate." Riley looked at her and smiled, causing a weird sensation in her stomach. "It's kind of cute."

She blushed at his compliment. "You're kind of like Elizabeth you know."

"You're comparing me to a girl now?" Riley snorted, slightly offended, but pleased at her reaction to his compliment.

"You always have something witty to say and are very smart." She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Plus, I think you're brilliant." She said the last part a little more quietly, looking at him through her bangs.

He felt his chest involuntarily puff out and a huge grin take place on his face. "Really?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and huffed, a smile still on her face. "Please, you wrote an amazing book, saved Ben's life, helped find the treasure, and are a huge part in finding these clues with your nerd tech ways. Plus, you are way cute. Of course you're brilliant. I've only known you a couple of days, Riley, but I know a great guy when I see one."

Riley was more than touched at her words. He was beyond touched. Most of what she said nailed every one of his deepest insecurities: his book, his ideas, his place in Ben's little treasure hunting group, and (though he'd never admit it) his appearance.

"You know that, don't you, Riley?" She asked, seeing his frowning face. She put a hand on his shoulder and knelt down in front of him, afraid she'd broken a piece of his brain off with her compliment.

He looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak when Abigail came out of the room, shocked at what she thought she was seeing. "What-"

Lizzie cut Abigail off, jumping back, embarrassed at what she'd probably thought at the two of them being so close together. "What?" Riley stood up quickly and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

Abigail was going to speak again when Ben came out of the room, Patrick close behind looking discontent. He didn't notice the awkward silence and continued walking out of the building. Abigail narrowed her eyes accusingly at the two younger adults and followed the Gates men.

"This is the second time we've been caught in a compromising position." Lizzie giggled, following them out. Despite the immediate embarrassement he felt, Riley chuckled.

Outside, Lizzie could tell Ben was a little unsettled. "At least we know where the rest of the map is." He said after a long silence.

"What?" Patrick asked in shock. "You know where it is? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because obviously you have a tenancy to overreact!" He yelled loudly to his father.

Lizzie glared, instantly protective of her grandfather and stood next to the older man. "Ben!"

Patrick sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Ben added, looking down.

"So where is it?" Patrick asked, patting Lizzie's shoulder in gratitude for her defense.

"The inscription on the statue in Paris said East Wing Stand Resolute." Ben explained.

"We think the map divided between two resolute desks." Abigail interrupted, further explaining their theory.

"The Resolute desk!" Patrick exclaimed, "THE Resolute desk? The President's desk?"

Abigail nodded while Riley looked back an forth between his friends. "The President? What President? Our President!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Abigail laughed.

"Wait, you're- how are you…?" Lizzie trailed off, shaking her head. It was impossible. They'd never get in.

"That mean..?" Riley tried to complete her sentence, but ended up stuttering himself, "So we have to..? The White House?"

"The Oval Office… to be exact." Ben explained, looking unsure at what to do next.

"What?" Lizzie laughed incredulously, looking from Riley to Abigail, then finally at Ben. "You're not breaking in the White House, Ben, right?"

Patrick shrugged and looked torn between emotions. "Why would I overreact to that?"

* * *

I didn't know if Emily was a Professor or not, it probably said in the movie but whatever. Review? Please? Cookie?

**Gollum4077**: Thanks for your words of wisdom, you totally rock! They helped get my rear in gear lol Riley is so charming, isn't he? Thanks for reviewing, you get a cookie!

**Rachel Mantegna**: Awesome people are awesome because they know they're awesome XD I'm glad to be updating lol I must go on! Thank you so much for reviewing! You get a cookie, too :D

**ruby890**: So happy you like their chemistry! No worries, life gets the best of us lol Riley does deserve respect! You get a cookie for reviewing and being totally fetch!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure

I am in such a rush! Please enjoy the chapter! Thank you to my reviewers, you all rock!

* * *

"The resolute desk is near the south wall, in the Oval office." Patrick told the group of people, bringing in a book. "Look at this," he set the book down on the table. Lizzie leaned in and looked at the pictures, recognizing it.

"Kennedy." She whispered, fingering the page.

"Small door on the right desk," Ben said quietly, pointing.

"FDR had that put in so guests couldn't see his wheelchair." The older man explained.

"Guys," Riley interrupted, smiling. "Take a look at this."

The page was similar to the flier Lizzie had seen in the Archives office a few days back. "Like the flier." She said quietly, getting Riley to look at her curiously.

"This could work." Abigail admitted.

"Why, Abigail," Ben started, his tone just etched with a formed plan, "I do believe it's time for you to make a date with your new boyfriend."

"I think you're right," She agreed with a bright smile.

"And, what exactly do we do?" Lizzie questioned, turning around to face her father. She had a feeling he wouldn't want her involved.

Ben looked at her, knowing what she was implying and shook his head. "You get to stay with Riley and dad while Abigail and I attend."

"I thought you said-"

"Right. Why did I even bother asking?" Lizzie snarked, cutting Riley off. It wasn't that she was mad at Ben for not letting her go to the stupid Easter thing, but she was wanting to actually spend some time with him.

"Elizabeth-"

She cut him off with a sigh. "I get it, Ben. I just… have a headache. Sorry."

Riley watched as she got up with the book Patrick had brought in and walked out of the room and up the stairs. "What's with her?"

Abigail sighed and crossed her arms, grimacing at the stairs. She would worry later, right now they had a plan to discuss. As Ben, Abigail, and Patrick started talking about their plan, Riley walked toward the stairs and into Ben's current room.

Lizzie was on the bed, looking at the JFK picture. He knocked lightly on the doorframe before walking in. "Knock knock."

Lizzie snapped her head up and forced a smile on her face. "Riley! Um, did you guys need me downstairs?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a little upset down there." he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Care to share with ol' Riley here?"

"Ol' Riley?" She grinned, closing the book. He shrugged, happy to see her smile. "Thanks for checking up on me. I'm fine."

"Right. And my book is the New York Time's bestseller." Riley told her flatly.

"That list is overrated." Lizzie scoffed. "Your book is amazing. It should have been the number one bestseller. It would be if I created that list."

Riley gulped. He really liked how she was so honest in her enjoyment of his company and his book. "You happen to be the only one."

Lizzie frowned at his forlorn expression and scooted closer to him, bumping hip to hip. She nudged him with her shoulder and grabbed his hand. "You seem a little upset. Care to share with ol' Lizzie here?"

"I'm fine." He told her, a grin cracking onto his features at her reuse of the sentence. "So, I'm guessing our Easter will be filled with oh, so fun waiting for a Mr. Gates to access some new info, huh?"

"We'll be waiting, yes. We will also be enjoying giant chocolate bunnies as we do so." She smiled at him. He stared at her dimple and wanted to touch it. He mentally shook his head at this thought.

"Chocolate, you say?" He raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course!" She scoffed, absently running her thumb over his. "What better way to celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ, than to eat loads of this dairy goodness?"

"Let's not forget the part where we break into the President's office and steal a map from it." Riley added, with a sarcastic smile.

"Amen." She giggled, looking down at his shirt pocket and seeing his glasses hooked to them. She reached up and made eye contact, "May I?"

"S-sure." He cleared his throat, only realizing how close they were and that they were actually holding hands. Good grief he was a man, not a thirteen year old boy!

She pulled them out and carefully examined them with her free hand. "You know," She said seriously, placing them on his face, "You look very cute with these."

Riley felt his neck heat up. "Your eyes have some green in them." Was Ben's daughter _flirting_ with him? Was he flirting back? And worse, was he actually _enoying_ it? He knew Ben would kick his ass. He knew. But, he didn't stop her from leaning forward.

Lizzie knew her cheeks were red but he just looked so cute in his glasses and the care he was displaying and the friendship they'd developed had made it easier to accept the very recent attraction to him aside from just looks. She licked her lips and leaned forward, just wanting a taste.

"I think-" She whispered, her mouth just grazing his.

"Thinking's good." He interrupted just as quietly, his heart beating quickly. He was going to kiss Elizabeth! Oh God, he was dead! He watched her eyes close and he realized he really didn't care. He closed his eyes as well, until a throat cleared loudly at the door.

The two split apart quickly, Riley standing up and taking his glasses off to see who it was. Lizzie stood up as well and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Abigail, what brings you here?"

"We were wondering where you two snuck off to." She responded with a look while placing her hands on her hips. "It seems I was interrupting something."

"No!" Riley exclaimed, holding his hands up.

"No?" Lizzie questioned confusedly, before shaking herself mentally. "Uh, yes, no. I mean, we weren't- there wasn't…" She trailed off nervously with a chuckle.

"Exactly!" Riley finished with a bright smile.

Abigail seemed unfazed. "Right…"

Lizzie sighed, knowing the older woman would not be fooled. "Please don't mention this to Ben. I happen to like Riley and I don't know Ben well enough to see what he would do in this situation, and I would really not like to find out."

Abigail's stern expression softened just a teeny bit and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I won't say anything. For now. We need you two downstairs when you're ready."

With that, she walked away and down the stairs. The room was filled with silence. "You like me, huh?"

Lizzie smiled, certain he would probably let her down kindly. "It's okay Riley, you don't have to try and appease the 18 year old. I have had unrequited likes before, you know."

"Who says I'm trying to appease anything?" Riley asked, genuinely confused. "I could like you, too."

Lizzie blushed and looked at him skeptically. "You like your best friend's daughter, whom you met about a week ago… Color me skeptical."

"Well, what about you? You said you like me and you only met me about a week ago." Riley told her, taking a step closer to her.

"Well, I'm young. I'm allowed to be frivolous in my choices of men at this age." She told him. She hadn't done anything to have him like her like he had for her.

"Are you calling me old?" He asked in mock offense.

Despite herself, Lizzie grinned. "Seriously, Riley. There's reasons for me liking you."

"Really?" He asked, interestedly. "Like what?"

"For the love of- Are you trying to make this a corny romance scene or something? I should just cue some Celine to start playing in the background." Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

"You're avoiding my question."

At his correct accusation, she sighed. "Ugh, Riley, I like you because you're smart, funny, nice and cute. Those are usually what girls look for in a guy these days."

"Well, I like how you stand up for me when no one else does. I like how it's so comfortable to talk to you about personal things when I usually try to avoid those types of conversations. I like that when I make you smile, I can see your dimple. I _do _like you, Lizzie."

"This is so weird." Lizzie laughed, putting her hands over her face as she leaned into his chest. "We barely know each other!"

Riley shrugged and rubbed her shoulder. "Well, Ben and Abigail barely knew each other when they first kissed."

"Yeah, and they're not together anymore." Lizzie pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

After biting her lip in contemplation, Lizzie finally spoke. "So… we can be friends… who happen to kiss every now and then."

Riley licked his lips and swallowed. "Friends who kiss. It's genius."

"No commitments, no ass kicking-"

"Oh, if Ben finds out, there will be ass kicking."

"Shut up." She laughed, hitting his chest before running her hand from there up to the back of his neck. She pulled him closer. "Friends who kiss."

"I like the kiss part." Riley nodded, capturing his lips with hers. She let out a surprised shriek before it turned into a moan. Riley was a good kisser.

"Elizabeth!"

The two broke away as Ben called out from down the stairs. Riley groaned. "And I was getting used to the kissing part!"

She pinched his cheek at his whine, getting him to grimace. "Come, Watson, come! The game is afoot!"

"Always the sidekick." Riley muttered, jokingly.

* * *

I didn't proof read, because I'm leaving right now so forgive me! I'm going to fix it when I get back tonight! I can't thank you individually right now but I love you all who reviewed! You know who you are! Ice cream all around!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure

Sorry for the long delay, I really have no excuse except laziness. Please forgive me. Anyway, here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to my lovely reviewers for being totally kickass!

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Abigail and Ben walked away toward the gathering. When out of their line of vision, she dug into her purse and pulled out a giant chocolate bunny. "As promised," She smiled, holding it out to Riley.

Laughing lightly, he broke off a piece of the ear and stuck it all in his mouth. "Nothing like starting the day off with chocolate."

"Absolutely." She agreed, sitting on a nearby bench. "How long do you think grandpa will be in there." nodding her head to the museum across the street with a smile.

"Probably until your dad comes back." Riley told her, sitting down next to her. "I wouldn't be surprised if he found some type of clue to something in there."

Lizzie grinned, enjoying the warmth his body was giving her. "So, what do you think we'll find in the City of Gold?"

He looked at her with amusement. "Oh, I don't know... _gold,_ maybe."

"Shut up!" She hit his arm. "You know what I mean."

Riley shrugged. "A lot of historical stuff… I'm not the history major here, Lizzie."

"It's fascinating, though, isn't it?" She asked, biting off the rest of the ears.

"It's something." He agreed. They spent a vast majority of the time talking about his previous job and her interests in what she saw in her future. Patrick joined them about a half hour later and they finally got a text from Ben.

"Let's go." Riley said, standing up.

Lizzie noticed the glum look on Abigail's face and determined there wasn't much success.

"It was empty." Ben told them as they drew nearer.

"Someone must have taken it." Abigail further explained as Riley made a hopeless gesture with his arms.

"Brightest men in our country sat at that desk." Patrick pointed out, "For over a hundred years."

"Take a look at this," Ben interrupted, pulling out his camera. "It's a symbol stamped into the wood."

Lizzie leaned as close as she could trying to examine it. Looking closely, she noticed something off about it.

"The Presidential seal." Patrick said as Abigail shook her head in negative.

"It's not the Presidential seal." She argued, pointing at the image. "See the Eagle is holding a scroll instead of olive branches."

_A scroll…? _Lizzie thought. It was so familiar. She felt Riley move away from her, and that's when it hit her. "Of course," She whispered, looking back at Riley. _His book. _

"I'm not sure what this is." Ben said, shaking his head. He seemed upset that he didn't know.

Patrick frowned. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Did none of you read my book?" Riley asked impatiently. He was standing there, obviously upset at the fact his closest friends hadn't even bothered to pick up such a valuable thing to him.

Lizzie's hand shot up, then looked at the three stares she was getting. "Well, I did."

"The Eagle clutching the scroll," He encouraged, looking crestfallen at the three eldest of the group.

"Do you know what it means?" Ben asked, squinting against the sunlight.

"Yeah," Riley answered, walking closer. "But it's not something I can tell you; it's something I have to show you… in my book."

"Well, great. I have it with me. Let's go." Ben said, getting the four of them to follow.

Lizzie pulled Riley back as the rest talked amongst themselves ahead. "The President's Secret book."

Riley smiled at her. "Correct."

"You were right, Riley." She squeezed his arm and pecked him on the cheek before jogging up to talk to Ben.

Riley couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Ben ripped open a package, and pulled out the book.

"You didn't even open it?" Riley whined, hurt.

"I was moving." Ben shrugged, as Lizzie shut the van's door.

"Chapter 13." Riley told him unhappily.

Ben flipped to the chapter. "The President's Secret Book?" He asked somewhat skeptically.

"The President's Secret Book!" Riley repeated, gaining some enthusiasm back as Ben put his glasses on and looked further into it. "It happens to be a collection of documents for President's, by President's and for President's eyes only. And I'm not just talking about JFK here, guys; the 18 and a half missing minutes of the Watergate tapes-"

"The Apollo," Lizzie added, catching some of Riley's energy.

"Thank you. Did it land on the moon?" He asked, gesturing with his hands. "Did it? _Did _it? And... the _coup de grâce, _Area 51."

"Brilliant." Lizzie whispered, smiling. Ben quirked an eyebrow at her as Abigail laughed incredulously.

"Come on, Riley," She elder blonde laughed, "That's an urban legend."

"Is it, Abigail?" He asked, walking closer. "_Is_ it?"

Lizzie bit her lip to keep from giggling as Abby continued. "Just totally-"

"Crazy!" He finished for her.

"Yeah!" She agreed, doubtingly.

"Hm," he continued, sarcastically. "Cause, last time I checked, we pretty much make our living on crazy."

"He's got a point." Ben told her as she raised her arms in defeat.

"I guess so." She admitted, reluctantly.

"Same symbol." Patrick flicked the image with his finger on the page.

"It was released in '66 under the Freedom of Information Act." Lizzie explained to her grandpa, examining the page as well. She felt Riley's gaze and looked up, giving him a soft smile.

"The Eagle and the Scroll," Riley continued, "The secret symbol in the President's book."

Lizzie looked up as Ben made a calculative expression. "You can't possibly doubt him." She said quietly to him to which he ignored.

"So, you're saying whatever was on that plank is now in the President's secret book?" Patrick asked, having an idea of the answer already.

Riley nodded and looked at Ben hopefully. Lizzie could notice the apprehension. He wanted to know Ben's stance on his theory. "Ben," He said, with a hint of pleading, "If it was you trying to convince me, you'd have less evidence, and I'd already believe you by now."

Lizzie stared at Riley and cocked her head. Was he trying to gain her father's approval? Trying to prove something? She felt a sort of admiration that he'd gotten his theory out and that he was so passionate.

Ben rubbed his lip and after a few moments, he spoke. "It's time I pay a visit to Sadusky."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"So, Sadusky and him are buddy buddy?" Lizzie asked, sitting on the bedroom couch and laying her head in Riley's lap as he finished the quick summary on Federal Agent Sadusky and their relationship with him.

"He did let Ben get out of going to prison. I mean, Ian had to go instead, but whatever." He explained, playing with her hair.

"So, you think we'll be able to get the President's book?" She asked after a few silent minutes, just content with watching him play with her golden waves.

Riley made a face. "I wouldn't put it past Ben to find it. He's too smart for his own good."

"Too bad I didn't inherit those genes." Lizzie laughed, "Woe is me!"

"You are smart." He told her with a curve of his lips.

"You are, too, Riley." She said seriously, thinking back to earlier that day and sitting up. "You're really smart."

"Not as much as I wish to be." He snorted.

"You're such a girl." She rolled her eyes, gripping onto his jacket tightly.

"I take serious offense to that accusation." he defended lamely, concentrating on her face drawing nearer to his. She stopped a few centimeters shy of the corner of his mouth.

"Say you're smart." She whispered wickedly against his skin.

"If this is your way of psychology, I think I'd like more sessions." He deadpanned, closing his eyes as her warm breath tickled his face.

"Say it." She demanded, biting at his skin.

He forced his body to not react, but it wasn't listening. "I…"

"You…?" She lowered her mouth to his ear and bit the lobe.

"I am smart." He said distractedly, getting frustrated with her teasing.

"Yes, you are." She smiled, before turning his face with her hand and capturing his lips against hers.

Riley was torn from going downstairs, as Ben was to come back any minute and staying where he was now and risking a serious ass beating. He chose the latter.

Lizzie was sure she never felt kissing could be this euphoric. All the other boys had been just that: boys. Riley was… different. Very different. In a good way. She liked how his hands knew the right places to touch and how his tongue kept doing that _thing. _

Once they figured oxygen was necessary, they broke apart. "Wow," Lizzie gasped, resting her head against his chest.

Riley nodded, dazedly. "Yeah."

"Riley! Lizzie! Get down here!" Ben called out.

The two jumped, and Lizzie ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, he's back. Uh, you go down first."

Riley, again, nodded dazedly. She snapped her fingers in front of him, "Riley!"

"Huh? Right! Downstairs." He hastily fixed his clothing and was getting ready to leave before Lizzie grabbed his arm and turned him around, giving him another quick, yet satisfying kiss before pushing him out the door.

"Go!" She laughed quietly.

He made his way down the stairs. Yes, the kissing was definitely fun.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter complete. Thank you so much to my reviewers. I heart you.

**Gollum4077:** So, so, so happy you liked it! I hope I did well on this one. I wasn't in the zone... Unfortunately. As for the secret, you'll find out soon enough. Thank you for being awesome!

**Rachel Mantegna:** So sorry for the prolonged update. I'm horrible when it comes to losing my focus. Hope you still enjoy it. Thank you so much, you are too awesome!

**ruby890:** Very glad you like the fic! So happy you approve! Hope you still come to like it even since I've lost my focus. Thanks anyway, you rock.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Forgive the long delay, as well as the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I find time! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You are so brilliant!

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the room together, and Ben was looking so sullen in the armchair across from them. "All I need are a few minutes with him," He explained after a long silence from calling us down.

Next to me, Abigail shook her head, an incredulously amused look on her face. _A few minutes, is he crazy?_ Elizabeth thought, giving him a look.

"A few minutes, really?" Riley asked lightly in a sarcastic tone, then leaning forward. "Ben, even if you were married to the president you wouldn't be able to get a few minutes with him-"

"Not when he's surrounded by his handlers, but if I could get him alone." Ben interrupted, his tone a little defensive.

"How do you expect to get the President alone?" Riley asked, with an incredulous laugh.

"In the Civil War, the states were all separate. The people used to say, United States are. It wasn't until the war ended, people started saying United States is. Under Lincoln, we became one nation."

"And Lincoln paid for it with his life." Patrick added after Ben's speech, trying to get through to his son.

"So did Thomas Gates."

"Right."

"With his life…"

"That's all fine and dandy, Ben, but I'm still at a loss at what this has to do with the predicament we have." Lizzie said, leaning forward and gesturing with her hands.

"So, how am I gonna get him alone?" Ben answered, looking around, a plan already formed in his head.

Everyone gave his looks to continue, and what he said next was truly shocking. "I'm gonna kidnap him… I'm gonna kidnap the president of the United States."

Shocked silence until hell broke loose.

Abigail laughed while Patrick spewed on about his title as a father. Riley stood from his chair followed by Abigail, and all three began to shout at him while Ben took it. Lizzie sat in shocked silence thinking of all the things that were going to happen. Her heart began to race and she felt the beginnings of a panic attack begin to creep up.

"Exactly how do plan on doing this?" Patrick asked in frustration.

Lizzie really didn't care to know her father's plan, and easily crept out of the room. She'd been behind the three and they'd probably not notice her absence right now, anyway. In the kitchen she got a glass of water and gulped it down, taking deep breaths. _In, out. In, out. In, out._ She calmed her nerves and stared at the ceiling above her. What was he thinking? Kidnapping the President! Oh, Lord…

"I feel this is becoming a reoccurrence with us." She heard from the doorway, startling her. Riley was leaning, cocking a brow at her in question.

She sighed. "You've all agreed to this stupidity, haven't you?"

He had the grace to look abashed and rubbed his neck. "Unfortunately."

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, turning her gaze to her shoes. After a few tense moments, she decided she really had no other option and sighed. "I guess I have no defense in trying to fight him, huh?"

Riley grinned solemly for her and walked next to her side. "If I know Ben, there's no talking him out of something he sets his mind to."

Lizzie tried to welcome the warmth Riley provided while putting his arm around her in what she knew was trying to be comfort, but the fact he knew Ben better than her had left a bit of a bitter mark on her conscious. She was sure she'd never get the family she'd been looking for. "Let's go plan then."

* * *

Thank you, my reviewers! Hearts!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure.

A/N: It's been a very long while, but thank you to those who continued reading this story. Here's the next chapter. :) I apologize for the hiatus.

* * *

"This is torture, you know." Elizabeth grumbled, picking at her Chinese food.

"I'm not a fan of Chinese, but I don't think it's that bad." Riley joked, trying to cheer her up. "Aha!" He laughed when she gave a tiny smile.

"You guys, let's try to keep our nerves in place. They've been gone for a few hours, our call shouldn't be too far now." Abigail said, failing at keeping calm while pacing the floor.

Lizzie jumped when Riley's phone went off and he quickly answered and hung up. "Library of Congress. 20 minutes. Let's go."

NTNTNTNTNTNNTNTNTNT

"There!" Lizzie pointed, catching up with Ben on the stairs.

"Hey," Abigail greeted as they continued inconspicuously.

Lizzie gazed in wonder at the inside of the building. The art, the books, everything was so beautiful she didn't realize she had stopped until Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Where do we start?" He whispered.

She heard Abigail speak, but was too absorbed in her surroundings to listen until she heard "sneak in" and aimlessly followed the trio to a restricted section.

"I could so get used to this." Lizzie whispered as they ran up some more stairs.

"Here we go," Abigail stated, leading them forward "X,A,"

They continued walking briskly until the reached a locked door. "Look," Lizzie pointed out, "Do you have a code?" She asked, looking up toward Ben.

"3,7,9,4.." He said to himself as the door opened.

Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she frantically scanned her eyes through the vast amount of books.

"What did you say the number was?" Abigail asked, out of breath and looking nervous.

"234786." Ben answered, beginning to search as the rest followed in action. "Here!" He yelled, waving them over. He and Abigail began to count the numbers down until…

"It's not there." Ben deadpanned.

"But.." Lizzie muttered dejectedly, looking at Riley.

"Maybe someone checked it out.." He responded lamely. Lizzie gave him a look.

Ben pulled a book down and began leafing through it.

"Why would he have sent us here if there's no book?" Abigail asked, shaking her head.

Riley grimaced. "Probably wanted us to get caught."

"Well," Lizzie began in a lighthearted tone, "It's not like I had much of a future going for me."

"You're not-" Ben stopped, and gazed at the empty spot in the shelf and handed the book to Riley. "Here," He brought the ladder to him and began climbing, handing more books to Riley who had a frown on his face.

Lizzie smiled at his reaction and took some from the load, raising her eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"What is that?" Abigail asked, trying to see.

"Six dial combination. The location's the combination." Ben responded, reaching in and unlocking it.

They all let out gasps of surprise and awe as the President's book came in view, while Ben climbed down.

"I was right." Riley breathed out, sounding amazed.

"Well done, Mr. Poole." Ben praised, as Riley's face beamed.

Lizzie couldn't help the fluttering feeling she got when she saw his happiness and couldn't help but feel proud at him for his accomplishment. They set the books down, and Lizzie discreetly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before leaning forward toward the book as Ben began to open it.

"The eagle and the scroll…" Riley whispered, caught in the moment.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie whisper-yelled as Ben flipped through the pages, "Area 51!" Her and Riley said at the same time before Ben shushed them.

"Here," Ben said excitedly, "April 1865, Queen Victoria sends Pike 2 coded missives. The first is received . Contains information regarding New World treasure. The City of Gold."

"Wait," Riley interrupted, "The Queen wanted to help the confederacy?"

"Well, divided America would've been weaker." Abigail explained.

"The second missive was thought to contain a playfair cipher suggesting contact with Laboulaye, who will hide clues before his death." Ben continued.

"That's the cipher that was written into the Booth diary page that Thomas was trying to burn," Lizzie said, remembering the story Ben had told her.

"Correct." Her father nodded, "In 1880, Resolute desk arrives in Washington, sent by Queen to President Hayes. Look at that," He held up a photo and handed it to Abigail.

"Plank from the White House." She said incredulously. "Wow."

"May I?" Lizzie asked, extending her hand and looking over the photo. "Wow." She repeated.

"Here's the final entry by President Coolidge." Ben said, gaining their attention once more. "1924, I found a plank in secret desk compartment. Plank photographed and destroyed… Borglum commissioned to destroy landmarks in sacred Black Hill mountains…"

"Borglum..?" Lizzie wondered aloud. "As in.. Mount Rushmore?"

Ben looked deep in thought. "He carved Mount Rushmore to erase the map's landmark in order to protect the City of Gold…"

Riley looked almost speechless but spoke anyway, "Mount Rushmore was a cover up.."

A siren broke the moment.

"Shit!" Lizzie cursed, grabbing onto Ben's cuffs.

"What is that?" Riley asked, running to the window before sighing. "There's my tax dollars at work coming to arrest me."

"They're not coming for you, Riley. They're coming for me." Ben said quickly, before adding, "Go to the car."

"No!" Lizzie and Abigail yelled simultaneously. "Ben," Abby pleaded.

"Go, I'll meet up with you." He spoke calmly but authoritively.

"Ben," Lizzie's voice shook, gripping him tight. Her eyes met his and she couldn't fight the welling of tears. What if this was the last she'd see him free? She'd never gotten to know _him_. As Ben, her dad.

His eyes softened, "I'll meet up with you."

"Promise?" She hated that her voice cracked.

"I promise." He leant down and kissed her forehead. "Now go!"

Abigail nodded, and grabbed her forearm. "This way!" she commanded, leading the two of them out of there. They had successfully snuck out, running down more stairs but Lizzie couldn't help the anxiety gripping at her every fiber of being at the thought of Ben in trouble.

"Hurry," Riley muttered, grabbing her hand and making her run faster.

When the thought they were in the clear, a pair of officers met them just when they thought they'd escaped.

"Oh! We work here!" Abigail told them, giving them her card. "We, uh- We were told to evacuate."

_Nice cover._ Lizzie thought, impressed.

"I-I don't know what's going on in there," Riley rambled.

Lizzie did a double take as she saw Ben climbing on a building in front of them. She began to get a headache as Riley and Abigail began explaining to the officers what their deal was.

The officer to the left flashed his light in Lizzie's face. "What about you?"

Her mouth dropped and she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I think all this stress is affecting my baby." She grabbed her stomach and winced, hoping to buy Ben some time.

"You don't look pregnant." The officer mused uncomfortably.

"She-she's only two months." Abigail answered, seeing Ben make it to ground level.

"Go ahead." The officers moved, and the three thanked them before hurrying to the car.

They got into the car, and were all breathing roughly at the near point of being caught. "Ben's almost there." Lizzie told them, seeing her father make his way to the back of the car.

"How's the baby?" Riley asked, amused, despite the situation.

"Shut up." She punched his arm. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Uh-oh." Abigail said, as an officer told waved at them to leave.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Lizzie said, trying to remain calm before Abigail opened the trunk and hit the gas, causing an uproar with the officers.

"Get in!" She shouted, looking back.

Lizzie climbed over the seat and reached her hand out, hanging on so she didn't fly out herself. "Ben!" She shouted, watching him run and grab her hand. She pulled with all her force as he dived in, landing next to her.

"You were not kidding when you said this family was crazy, were you?" She joked breathlessly as Abigail and Riley shouted at the front.

"Hang on!" She shouted, and the car hit a bump.

Lizzie screamed and she felt herself falling out toward the still open door.

"Elizabeth!" Riley and Ben yelled, before an arm wrapped itself around her waist, and tossed her over the seat.

"I don't kid." Ben smiled, climbing over with her. "You okay?"

She nodded, trying to calm herself.

As they pulled out, the flash of blue and red lights were the only thing Lizzie could see. "Oh no!" She whined.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Ben yelled furiously as iron poles protruded from the ground.

"Okay!" Abigail agreed before aggresively shouted, "I don't think so!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Riley shouted, before the rear of the car lifted off the ground.

Lizzie screamed again and grabbed Ben's arm as they lifted off the seat. "I think we need our seatbelts…" She muttered after regaining breath.

"How'd they find us so quickly?" Abigail wondered aloud.

"I'll tell you how," Riley said, shock and fear still apparent on his face, "The President is a tattle-tale!"

"Sadusky." Ben said, catching his breath, patting Lizzie's knee. "He was there. He knows more about the book than I originally thought."

"Some friend he is!" Lizzie scoffed, grabbing his hand and clutching it in her own. She was so scared she would lose him. The possibility was still there, but for now they were fine.

"How's the President feel about being kidnapped?" Abigail asked, taking her eyes off the road briefly.

"He was okay." Ben answered nonchalantly.

A laugh was shared at the incredulity of their situation.

"I need to make a family album." Lizzie said aloud, living in the brief lighthearted moment.

She turned to Ben as it quieted down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I'm a man of my word." He grinned.

She couldn't complain.

* * *

There you are! Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's a little on the lime side, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of a door creaking and a light knock brought Lizzie's attention to the older man who walked into the room. She looked back down, continuing to pack for their Mount Rushmore trip and sighed when he sat down at the edge of the bed.

Ben fingered the strap on her worn out purple duffel bag. "When we come back, remind me to buy you a new bag."

She threw a shirt in and repositioned herself so she sat facing him. "I'm not interested in what you can buy me." She said quietly, looking up at him through her bangs. "You know that, don't you, Ben?"

He smiled and took the wrinkled shirt she'd thrown, and began folding it, looking awkwardly paternal for the moment. She hid a smile.

"I promise you, Lizzie." He began, placing the shirt nicely into her bag and catching her gaze, "When this is all over, we'll spend as much time together as you want. Just the two of us. You can even pick where."

"Anywhere?" She asked, raising a brow jokingly. He nodded, before standing up, causing her to stand and rush to his side.

He let out an "oof!" as her small body collided with his. "I'm so happy to have met you finally, Ben."

She felt him breathe in deeply and kiss the top of her head. "So am I." He pulled back and lightly ruffled her hair. "Now, get back to packing. We have a long day tomorrow."

Feeling happier, she hummed to herself and wondered what awaited them for the day ahead.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

She was the first one up; not that she'd slept much to begin with. Her nerves and excitement had her up by 4am and try as she might, she could not get back to sleep so she read for an hour, took a shower and got ready. By the time 6:30am hit, the creaks of the old house were the only noises to be heard.

Compelled by boredom, Lizzie crept down the hall and made her way to Ben's room that he was sharing with Abigail, and pressed her ear against their door. There was no noise other than his snores. Satisfied, she continued two doors down to the guest room. She froze when the door creaked but continued when she felt it was safe. Grinning, she quickly entered the room and shut the door with a lock.

Walking over to the bed she felt the flutter in her stomach as she watched Riley sleep. His hair was messy and his mouth was parted open with a light snore every other breath. Lizzie bit her lip and wondered if this made her a weirdo for watching a man she wasn't "involved" with, sleeping. She sat down on the bed and leant across his body so her face was aligned with his. She quickly pecked him on the lips and pulled back to see his face twitch.

"Riley," She whispered, poking his cheek. "Riley…"

"There's…data..software…" He grumbled, turning over.

_Oh my gosh, _Lizzie thought, holding in laughter. _Is he dreaming of technology? _

She couldn't fight her giggles anymore and held a hand over her mouth, failing miserably at being quiet. She tried holding it in when she saw him begin to wake at the noise. A snort broke free and her laughter increased as his eyes opened, closed, then shot open again. He sat up quickly and gave her a incredulous look as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, fully awake now and a little self conscious at what Lizzie might have seen as he was sleeping.

She took a calming breath and smiled widely at him, causing his cheeks to warm up. "Is there any reason, other than being crazy, that you're in my room right now?" He asked, trying to gain some control of the situation.

She shrugged, causing a loose spaghetti strap to fall down her shoulder. His eyes followed the motion and he licked his lips, suddenly fully aware of his surroundings. He was shirtless. Lizzie was wearing jeans, with a _very_ nice fitting spaghetti strap. And they were on his bed. Alone. "I- You know- It's getting- I mean, I should start getting ready. Whoa!"

She yanked him back down as he went to rise out of bed and escape to the guest bathroom, and he landed back down next to her.

"You know," She started, hesitantly putting her hand on his bare chest, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. "We haven't really had time to kiss lately."

"Kiss?" His eyes widened as his voice sounded slightly higher.

She rolled her eyes and licked her lips. "Yes, dork. Kiss. You know, the fun thing we do as friends."

"Oh, right." He agreed, swallowing as her face neared his. "Kissing is fun."

"Riley." She said, her lips centimeters from his.

"Yes?" He breathed out, noticing how her blue eyes were a much deeper shade than his own. _Pretty._

"Shut up." With that, she kissed him.

Her fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to kiss her deeper. Her other hand ran itself across his chest. Not too muscular, but just enough. Lizzie felt his breath hitch. "Lizzie," He mumbled around her kisses. "Lizzie,"

"What?" She finally asked, pulling away only to continue kissing his neck.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I might not have c-control to stop if you keep doing that." He finally got out.

"I appreciate you concern, Riley. I really do." She told him, impressed out how considerate he was, given the moment they were in. "But, you're a really good kisser."

She was good at boosting his ego, he thought smugly. "Well, I don't mean to brag but-"

"Riley," She repeated, holding his face in her hands. "Shut up."

"Okay."

She whimpered as his lips began trailing down her neck. When they found a sensitive spot near her collarbone she gasped and brought both hands to tangle in his messy, brown locks. "Riley," She moaned, opening her eyes. When she met his gaze, she shivered at how incredibly.._sexy _he looked. She had never seen him look this way before when they'd kissed, despite how few those times were.

"You're definitely a good kisser." She breathed out, leaning back as he continued lower, almost hesitantly peeling her shirt down, scrunched up around her waist. She grabbed his face again and brought him back up to her mouth once more.

She rolled over and straddled his waist. Her breathing was rough and she has an aching burn that ran through her body.

"You look nice." He told her, gazing up at her in what looked like wonder. "Very, very nice. And your hair is soft."

"Are you flirting with me, Poole?" She smirked at him, running her fingertips down his chest to the drawstring of his sleeping pants. She grinned at how his muscles twitched under her touch.

He let out a small gasp as she tugged the sting. "Is it helping you want to continue your sexy ways?" He told her, releasing a shaky breath. "If so, yes. Yes, I am."

She chuckled, and leant forward to have her lips graze over his belly button, before placing a chaste kiss there. "Have I told you yet how cute I think you are?"

Riley mock frowned. "I think you're mistaking cute for devilishly handsome."

"Of course," She grinned, tightening her grip on his biceps and leaning herself forward. "My mistake."

"Lizzie!" Ben's voice from a little ways down the hall had the two of them spring apart, eyes wide and panicked. "Wake up!"

"Shit!" She swore, pulling her arms through her straps and pulling her shirt back up.

Riley jumped from the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not good! NOT good!" He grabbed a shirt off the floor and threw it on before turning to Lizzie who was trying to fix her hair. "What do we do! What do we do!"

"Well," she whispered, punching him in the arm, trying to get him to be quiet. "We're not going to panic!"

"Riley!" Ben's voice sounded from outside his door, the door knob moving but not opening due to the lock. "Riley!"

"Okay, we're screwed." She whispered, trying to find out what to do. She looked around the room, brain working furiously.

"Uh- hold on!" Riley's voice cracked and they could hear Ben still outside the door. She ran over to the window, stubbing her toe on the bed frame.

"Mother fu-!"

"What was that?" Ben asked suspiciously, turning the knob again.

Riley glared at her as her cheeks flushed. She mouthed sorry and opened the window, and stepped out onto the roof, thankful there was a patio in Patirck's backyard. She bit her lip as Riley closed the curtains and ran to the door. She heard Ben step into the room and walk around.

"Lizzie's not in her room." She heard him say and tried to picture what Riley's face looked like, but not conjuring up an appropriate image. "Your door was locked."

"Yeah…" Riley drawled, voice scratchy.

"Your door is never locked, Riley." Ben told him flatly.

Lizzie cursed mentally when she saw that walking part of the roof was cut off before she could reach her room's window. She heard Ben walk around Riley's current room and panicked as his footsteps drew nearer to the window. She looked over onto the grass, and calculated the distance. She wasn't too high up, considering this was only part of the top of the patio and without thinking, jumped off when she heard Ben's footsteps stop in front of the window.

She rolled onto the grass, and crawled out of sight quickly, ignoring the pain in her hip. "Made it." She sighed, when she reached the cement of the patio floor. Her vision met a pair of slippers.

"Oh, no." She looked up and saw Patrick staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Out for a little fresh air?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He was sitting on his chair, the paper on the patio table in front of him.

_Busted. _

_

* * *

_

:D Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure.

A/N: Here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to those who have reviewed! :D It really makes my day!

* * *

_Busted. _

This was her first thought.

"Well?" Patrick asked, setting his mug down, and hiding a knowing smirk.

Lizzie stood up and winced at the pain in her hip. There was sure to be a bruise there soon. "Grandpa…" she wrung her fingers together nervously.

"Dad, have you seen-" Ben stopped short at the sight of his daughter standing next to his father. "Elizabeth."

"Good morning." She smiled chipperly, trying to tame her nerves. She hoped her lips weren't too swollen or red to be noticable and prayed that she had no marks along her neck. She would kill Riley if he had left a mark!

He gave her a suspicious look but greeted her nonetheless. "Morning…"

Patrick looked back and forth between the two and smiled at his son. "Lizzie and I were just getting some fresh air. I asked her to join me."

Lizzie's eyes widened at Patrick's lie, but she composed herself quickly. _Okay, he is officially my most favorite person. _She concluded mentally. "Um, yeah. I mean, we were just waiting for you all to get up."

"Hmm." Ben mumbled, rubbing his jaw. "Alright. We leave in forty minutes. Be ready."

After he left, Lizzie sat down next to Patrick and gave him a grateful look. "I'm guessing you want an explanation?"

Patrick shrugged. "You're an adult, Elizabeth. I expect you, as a Gates, to be smart in the choices you make."

Lizzie bit her lip and tucked a blonde strand behind her ear. "I appreciate your trust in me." she told him, patting his hand and standing up to load her bag into the car.

"He's better than the other hoodlums your age." Patrick called out as she walked into the house and she turned to cock her head at him. He looked at her over the rim of his mug. "Just saying."

She chuckled, and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you, grandpa."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"So…we just pretend to be travelers?" Lizzie asked, looking over Riley's shoulder into the handbook he was holding.

"Shh, here he comes." He whispered. She gave him a weird look as he began whistling as the men from London came toward them. _That's discreet. _She thought sarcastically.

"Hello, Mitch." Ben greeted, turning around and surprising the other group.

Mitch instinctively put a gun to an older woman's stomach. By the look on Patrick and Ben's faces, Lizzie was aware this woman was her grandmother. Her insides twisted in fear.

"Mom," Ben exclaimed, looking nervous as a few children ran past, oblivious to what was going on.

"Why must there always be guns?" Riley mumbled under his breath.

"I knew you'd figure out the message I gave your father!" The woman exclaimed proudly despite the position she was currently in.

"The hummingbird was good." Ben told her, remaining calm. "Let her go, Mitch."

Lizzie went to step forward, but an arm held her in place. Riley shook his head, silently telling her to stay where she was.

"We're the ones with the fire power," Mitch explained, stepping closer to Ben. "And you're giving me orders?"

"I kidnapped the President." Her father told him, staring him down through his glasses. "The FBI is on their way here right now to arrest me and I'm sure they'll love to meet you, too. They'll find and arrest us both, and that path doesn't lead to the City of Gold, does it?"

"Ben," Emily protested, "This man has information you need. He's got a letter!"

"Sent from Queen Victoria to General Albert Pike." Ben interrupted, surprising the group of men.

"How do you know about that?" Mitch said accusingly, his face contorting into frustration.

"I read about... In a book." Ben explained mysteriously.

Lizzie jumped as Riley suddenly twitched and swatted a bug near them. She gave him a look and shoved his arm.

"Ow." He mumbled, grimacing. Lizzie was too absorbed in the interaction to care at the moment.

"I'm afraid he's burned it." Emily said disdainfully, gaining a smug smirk from Mitch and a frustrated sigh from Ben.

"Alright," Ben said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've had me do all the work so far, why stop now? You tell me what you know, I'll tell you where the City of Gold is, prove Tomas Gates' innocence, and you can have all the treasure."

This gained Riley's attention very quickly. "What?" He asked confusedly.

"There are bigger things to worry about right now, Riley." Lizzie explained to him, pointing to her grandmother who was still being held at gun point.

"I'm going with you." Mitch said, ignoring the two completely. "But if anyone's going to be credited for discovering the City of Gold, it's going to be me."

"You'd be living a lie." Lizzie said through clenched teeth at this man's gall. Her cheeks flamed red in anger and her lips pursed. Ben gave her glance, but the man, Mitch didn't flinch or even acknowledge her presence.

"Your partner's stay here." Ben set straight, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And all the guns."

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?" He countered.

"Because you need that treasure." Ben said, giving a cocky undertone. "Believe me, I know."

"Alright Gates, we'll do it your way." He agreed, handing his weapons off to his men. "But believe me, I don't need the guns."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

The sights around her took her breath away and she was constantly having to be called out to keep up. She was content to be lagging with Patrick, and Emily, her grandmother a little ways ahead as the rest of the team were further up.

"It's a sight, ain't it?" Patrick grinned at her. "I remember my father taking me here when I was a teenager. We never got along much, but that was a trip I'll never forget."

"Wow," Lizzie breathed, smiling brightly at her grandfather. "It's incredible. Even though years have come and gone, the story and the history never changes. Historical figures walked across this very stone possibly!"

"A true Gates!" Patrick laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

Emily turned at this and stopped walking. The team ahead took no notice of their halt. "So it's true then?" She asked, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes at her ex husband.

"Oh boy." Patrick murmured nervously, glancing at Lizzie before turning toward the view.

"I- I'm sorry?" Lizzie asked, feeling a nervousness creep up her stomach as she made eye contact with the older woman.

"It's true then?" She repeated, slowly walking closer. "You're actually Ben's daughter?"

"I…" The words were forming in her head, but her tongue produced no sound. This woman was intimidating. "That's what it says on my birth certificate… My mother had letters from him… they- Yes. I am Ben's daughter."

The woman lifted her chin and sized her up. "You look a bit like my mother." She said, finally. She moved forward and reached her hand out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Though her face was stone set, her eyes had a shine to them.

"Guys!" A shout called from the distance.

Emily stepped back quickly. "Come on, now. Let's hurry."

Gathering herself, Lizzie grabbed her grandpa's arm and continued forward.

As time passed, the thought that they'd never find what they were looking for hung in the air.

"Alright, Mitch." Ben relented, after some time of looking, "Let's have it. What'd the letter say? What's the clue from Queen Victoria's letter?"

Mitch sat on a rock, looking as relaxed as could be, and replied, "The entrance shall only be revealed under a cloudless rain. Figure that one out."

"Sooo…. We come back when it's raining?" Riley shrugged, utterly confused. Riddles were never his forte.

"A cloudless rain.." Lizzie mumbled, stopping next to Abigail and looking at her for an answer. "A cloudless rain…"

"Cloudless… could simply mean the sun." Ben thought aloud, slightly out of breath. "You need a sunny day, and rain. We need water." He reached in his backpack and pulled out a water bottle and began to spill it over the stone beneath his feet.

"Uh…" The thought of being stuck out there with no water had Lizzie a little hesitant to join.

"Here," He yelled, tossing her and Abigail a bottle, before doing the same to the others. "Everybody, the water makes the rocks darker, use the water."

"So, if the rock becomes darker, and image will be revealed." Lizzie mused, uncapping the bottle and examining the stone as the liquid spread over it.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Emily cried after a few moments. "Are we going to water the whole thing?"

"I'm going to have to agree, Ben." Lizzie agreed, "We don't have much water. What if we overlook something?"

Before he could answer, Abigail had shouted that she had found something. Everybody quickly shuffled to her area and before them lay an image that looked similar to an Eagle.

"Look at this!" She cried, excitedly. "It's an eagle!"

"A noble bird…" Ben smiled, rubbing his fingers over the stone.

"Will give you passage." Emily finished, a smile surprisingly gracing her face as well.

"Now what?" Lizzie asked, looking at Ben for instruction.

"I think we need to join hands, and in a noble manner, pass over the bird." Riley said, in what appeared to be complete seriousness.

Lizzie shook her head at him incredulously as Emily gave him a peculiar stare.

"Maybe it indicates a direction?" Patrick voiced his opinion, as Riley continued on with his theory and suddenly everyone was speaking at once.

"Unless you all wanna stand here around guessing for awhile, I can give you the next clue." Mitch spoke, coming to join them.

Lizzie turned to Riley as he let out a final "caw!" and looked him in the eye before asking. "Are you on drugs?"

"What?"

"Surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior." Mitch spoke over them, giving Ben a pointed look.

"The Eagle is the symbol of the warrior."

Stepping forward, Lizzie frowned at the look in Ben's eyes as he stared at his hand. She hadn't known him long, but she knew determination when she saw it. "Ben, I don't think that's a good idea…"

He raised his brow at her, and grimaced before slowly sticking his hand in the hollow area.

"No, Ben. Wait." Emily stopped him, sounding extremely concerned. "Wait. No! That's probably a horrible trap! Tell him!" She nudged Patrick, demanding that he agree.

"It's a horrible trap." Patrick responded passively.

Mitch looked less concerned. "It'd be a pity to come this far and not even try now, would it?"

"I can do it." Lizzie said, crouching down and grasping Ben's shoulder.

"No!" The group shouted. She turned to give Riley a glare, as he had been the loudest to disagree. When she turned around to face Ben he gave her a look and she felt her cheeks heat up, forcing herself not to turn back to Riley. "I'll do it."

She stood up hesitantly, and took a step back.

"I'll do it, Ben." Riley told him, looking determined.

"Absolutely not!" Lizzie retorted, forgetting the look her father had just given her and ignoring the feel of his stare at her back.

"It's okay." Ben said finally, sharing a look with Abigail. "Surrender your hand…"

Slowly, he stuck his hand into the hole until it was no longer visible. The air was tense and Lizzie dug her nails into her palm as the suspense grew.

Ben screamed loudly, and Lizzie followed, as did the rest of the group.

Suddenly, his screams subsided into laughter and Lizzie felt her stomach drop. He continued laughing. "I am sorry," He said through laughter, "I couldn't resist."

Abigail pushed him roughly. "You ass!"

"I may have to pee." Lizzie muttered, as she turned at the sound of Patrick quietly laughing.

"I second that." Riley said, stepping next to her.

"It, uh- It feels like a latch." Ben said now, back into his serious mode. With agrunt he yanked something forward and the earth before them split apart and a tunnel was revealed a distance away.

They hurried down to the opening and Lizzie felt her adrenaline rush once more. Before she walked in, she turned to Ben and punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"You jerk!" She scoffed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" With that, she turned and followed Abigail's trail. What they met was a room full of webs, dust and different stone carvings. It was breathtaking.

"What's that?" Lizzie asked, following Abigail, as the woman shined her light on something.

"It appears to be a counterweight to hold the door open." Ben explained, his eyes shifting to every detail before them.

"What is that sound?" Riley asked, looking around before reaching forward to touch something.

"Riley, don't!" Lizzie yelled, rushing forward and screaming when he jumped back, yelling in fright as something snapped. In a matter of seconds, things began to fall apart and the next thing she knew, they were caved in.

"Ben!" Patrick's voice cried across the area in alarm.

Lizzie tucked her head under Riley's arm out of reflex, and pinched him when he yelled out, "Sorry!"

"I swear, Riley Poole, if I weren't-"

"You okay?" Mitch interrupted, holding his hand out to help them up.

"No." Riley answered, standing up, his arm around her waist, bring her up as well. Lizzie's attention was brought to Ben and Patrick as the tried to unblock the entrance. She untangled herself from Riley's arms and rushed forward.

"Patrick, what have you done?" Emily accused, rushing forward as well.

"It's not his fault." Lizzie answered before Patrick could. She glanced at the older woman before examining the blockage.

"There's only one way out of here now." Mitch said, shining his flashlight at them.

_One way. _

_

* * *

_

Please leave a review? Pretty please? :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure

A/N: Thank you soooo much to my reviewers! You all are so amazing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Walking down the dark tunnel, Emily gasped in amazement at the visions before her. "I've never seen so many relics. They're beautifully preserved."

"I've never seen so many spider webs." Lizzie spoke, paranoia creeping up on her as she swatted ahead of herself, frightful of the eight legged annoyances that could possibly be crawling over her.

"Here," Riley said, flashing his light over her frame. "I'll make sure you're spider free."

She stopped and clenched her eyes shut. "Don't even tell me if they're there! Just get them off!"

He swept his hand down her arm and she slowly opened her eyes to see him watching her facial expression, causing her to blush. She sighed as she felt his hand move up toward her neck and he ran his thumb over her cheek, and then over her lip.

"There's a tunnel back through here!" Mitch called out, snapping her out of her daze. She was about to walk away when she heard Riley step away from where everyone seemed to be looking at.

"Guys, look at this." He spoke, pointing his light at something. "It's a little golden man."

"Do you think we're close to the treasure?" Lizzie asked, taking a step closer to examine it.

Ben moved beside her and observed it as Riley rambled about the way it looked.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop and the ground fall beneath her. She screamed and gripped Mitch's wrist as he was currently the closest person near her and she felt herself roll forward.

"Ben!" She heard Abigail and Emily yell, sounding frightfully distant.

In seconds, she felt the ground disappear altogether and in a panic grabbed at whatever she could, realizing with a throaty shriek that she was dangling from a moving platform.

"Lizzie!" She heard Riley yell out, his voice in a panic.

Oh God, I'm going to die! She thought desperately, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes as she felt the wood tear into her fingers. She tried pulling herself up, but her stomach sank once more when she felt it move down with her weight.

"Move back!" Ben screamed, face contorted in fear and determination. "Move back! All of you, to the other side!"

"Ben!" Lizzie cried, watching a flashlight roll off next to her and fall down into what seemed to be a very painful and long drop. She tried to not move so she wouldn't risk their lives, but was beginning to sweat as her fingers were losing their grip. "BEN!" She yelled again in hysteria. "I can't hang on!"

"Don't let go!" He yelled, instructing Riley and Mitch to move to where he needed them to. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"I trust you!" She finally choked, breathing heavily and trying to remain as still as possible.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Abigail was not faring well.

After forcing herself not to panic, she took a few moments to calm herself and turned to a panicking Emily and slightly less composed Patrick.

"What are we going to do?" She heard Emily fret, walking forward before stopping and walking back.

"We'll find them," Patrick tried to reassure. "I'll figure something out! I'll tell you what we're going to do-"

"No, no, no!" Emily interrupted, "I'll tell you what we're going to do."

"No, you don't!" Patrick argued, leaning toward her and pointing his finger at her, "I'll tell you!"

"I will tell you!"

"**Guys**!" Abigail shouted, losing patience and gaining their attention, "I will tell you what we are going to do." She shined her light over to a clump of rocks, "Look, there's a passage way right over here."

Abigail moved forward, "Patrick, if we pull these stones out, there's a chance it could lead somewhere."

"That… is a good idea." He agreed, quickly moving forward to catch up with his son's ex girlfriend.

"Well, of course it is!" Emily retorted, following Abigail. "I'd have thought of it myself if you'd have had the sense to stop arguing with me."

"Will you please stop fighting like children?" Abigail asked sternly, her patience shot. "We need to find Ben, and if you don't work together, that's never going to happen!"

The two had the grace to look abashed before Emily quickly lifted her chin up. "Well," She demanded at Patrick as he stood there, "Are you waiting for an open invitation? Get to it!"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Ben…. " Riley called out fearfully, holding his arms out and trying to keep the platform balanced. He looked over and felt sweat fall down his neck. "What do you want me to do! Ben, Lizzie-"

"Stop! Stop! I know!" His friend retorted angrily, cautiously moving forward toward his daughter. "Move back, Mitch take two steps forward."

"Lizzie, listen to me." Ben instructed, trying to sound controlled. "Just- just try to remain calm."

She grunted and clenched her fingers tighter. "I-I'm listening." Her eyes lowered again to the darkness that would swallow her up and she let out an anguished squeal at just how far the drop went. "And, I am t-trying very hard not to freak out!"

"Okay, I need you to pull yourself up." He told her slowly, looking around and trying to gain his balance. "Can you do this, Lizzie?"

She took a deep breath and grunted, pulling her body up, feeling the platform tip in her favor. "Ben!" She halted suddenly as she saw Riley fall and catch himself, leaving him crouched down. "But- You guys-!"

"I've got it under control!" Her father shouted impatiently. "Come on!"

Heaving, she cried out in desperation as she climbed her way back onto the platform, her torso flat against the wood. "Ah!"

"Farther!" Mitch shouted, following Ben's instructions to level themselves out.

"I'm trying!" She snapped glaring at him through her hair and panting as she lifted her leg over, finally rolling herself on. She waited a quick second to find her equilibrium before slowly bringing herself to a hunched position.

"Good job," Ben told her, sounding almost as out of breath as she was. "Now, we have to..balance our weight so we can even this thing out."

"Are you okay?" Riley asked her, looking worse for wear. "What's down there?"

"I'll let you know when I regain consciousness." Lizzie croaked, holding her hands out to steady herself. She looked at him worriedly and licked her lips. "What about you? Are you okay?"

He chuckled without humour, "I could be better."

"There's nothing down there," Mitch answered, shining his light wherever it could reach. "Just a big ol' black hole."

"That makes me feel much better." Riley said flatly, though his face still held distress.

"Wait, Mitch!" Lizzie cried, seeing something his light ran over. He turned to her questioningly. "Point your light back to the left! Up more! There! Do you see?"

"A ladder." Ben breathed, his face turning calculative. "What's left of it anyway. Mitch, toss me your light."

Mitch hesitated, but threw it anyway. "Now what?"

"Riley," Ben instructed, pointing the light at his desired direction, "Move slowly to that corner- No! Wait!" He shouted as Riley started to crawl, before continuing. "Move slowly as I move to this corner." He finished, pointing to where he would be going.

"Okay," Riley breathed out, nodding quickly.

"One step at a time!" Ben instructed, his voice in command but coming out reassuringly. "Good."

Lizzie felt herself shaking, knowing any step could cause their demise. The thought itself terrified her and she swore not to move an inch unless Ben commanded. How funny, she thought humorlessly, I trust Ben with my life completely and literally. She trusted him that much. She had that much faith he would get them out.

"If we can raise this corner, I might be able to reach it." Ben said lowly, but loud enough for them to hear over the creaks of the wood supporting them.

Suddenly, the balance was thrown off and they screamed in a panic as they desperately tried to level out. Lizzie felt herself slide again, but caught herself in a steady sitting position as the floor below them still moved.

"Hey! Hey!" Riley yelled angrily, pointing his finger accusingly at Mitch. "No!"

Lizzie swallowed the lump in her throat and sneered at the older man. "We're trying to work together here!" She yelled, slowly standing up. "You're not helping!"

"I can get up there just as easy as you," He told Ben, ignoring the others.

"Just stop!" Ben told him, holding his arm in a surrendering stance. He glanced at Lizzie as she shrieked, almost falling to the right, but catching herself quickly.

"It's three against one, here." Mitch responded, inching closer almost in a threatening manner. "An' I ain't going last. And if I'm not going last, I might as well go first!"

"You're insane!" Lizzie snapped at him through clenched teeth, following Ben's lead as he moved toward the center each step Mitch took. "We're not ranking our lives here, we're trying to save them!"

"Look!" Ben yelled, finally getting face to face with him.

"What's it gonna be?" Mitch asked, before jumping as Ben gripped his jacket angrily and stared at him menacingly.

The two looked over the edge they were dangerously close to before Ben spoke. "We'll do this your way."

"Ben," Lizzie's voice trembled as she saw the two men carefully switch positions. She looked back at Riley and was not comforted by the apprehension and panic still present on his face.

Ben nodded at her as he moved toward the far corner. "The rest of us," He instructed, "On my count of three, we all move together. One step at a time."

Riley nodded, Lizzie nervously following.

"One, two, three." Together, the three stepped towards each other and Lizzie instinctively grabbed Riley's arm in relief as she was near enough to actually be comforted by his touch. He let out a nervous breath and with shaky hands, grabbed her hand in his, squeezing tightly, almost to reassure her everything would be okay, regardless of what he truly believed.

She would have felt touched by this, but fear was taking over her current state of emotions. Again they stepped forward and Lizzie refrained from running the short distance to Ben. Finally, her father nodded at them and she let out a strangled breath in relief at his touch as the three of them squeezed together. "You're okay!" She smiled shakily, reaching out with her free hand to touch his wrist.

"Ready?" Mitch asked, preparing himself to make the distance.

Ben nodded. "Go!"

Together, the three ran forward toward the center and Mitch was dangling from the ladder. Lizzie reached out, and yanked Riley to a steady position as he started tipping.

She gasped when she heard a snap and her eyes found their way back to Mitch. He was looking down at a piece of wood that had broken off and he looked fearful before determinedly pulling himself up further and finally making it to a safe area.

"Where's he going?" Lizzie whispered, looking apprehensively at Riley, "Where's he going?"

"Mitch!" Ben cried out as the other man disappeared from sight. "What do you see? Is there a way out?"

"Did he just leave us?" Riley asked disbelievingly, his jaw dropping.

"What's up there, Mitch?" Ben continued to call out, waiting for a reply.

After minutes of no reply, Ben sighed and looked at his friend somberly. "I've been doing the math here…Riley.."

"Math?" Lizzie said tersely, suspicious of the look Ben was giving Riley. "What are you talking about?" Her father sighed. "We're going to have to leave one person behind."

Lizzie felt her mouth go dry and she tried forming words, but none could escape her mouth.

"Just promise you'll come back for me." Riley finally sighed, looking decided. "I can do the math, too."

Ben pursed his lips, looking like he was having a silent conversation with his friend before nodding.

No! Her mind yelled. NO! "No." She said brokenly, before glaring at the two of them. "No!"

"Lizzie-" They both spoke, trying to calm her.

She ripped away from Ben's hand as he tried to place it on her shoulder, not aware of the tilt it caused. "I know I failed my math but there has to be another way!"

"There is no other way!" Ben told her sternly, loosing his patience.

"We're not leaving him, Ben!" She grit out, feeling her eyes well with tears. "That's not an option!"

"Lizzie," Riley looked at her desperately, pleading for her to listen.

"I'll stay!" She told them adamantly, "I'll stay!"

"Out of the question!" Ben finally snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Forget it!" Riley retorted, running a nervous hand through his hair.

She knew they were fighting the clock and she would have to eventually give in but she couldn't fight the gnawing in her stomach at the thought. She licked her lips and let out a shaky breath before turning to Riley. His eyes, so blue and bright, held fear, but they also held a promise. His hand, still tangled in hers gave a squeeze and felt her tears break loose, fighting to keep her face stone set. "Promise me…" She whispered to him, not bothering to finish, knowing he would understand. Promise me you'll be okay.

He nodded, and nervously glanced at Ben, who happened to be watching the interaction with a grimace. She clenched her hand around his once and let go, nodding at Ben before stepping forward. Step after step she felt herself tingle with nervousness. Finally, at the edge, she grabbed the ladder, looked back, and gave a nod.

A second later, she was suspended in air, carefully trying to pull herself up. She gasped in fright when she heard a loud crack, and fought herself to not turn around as she heard Ben and Riley behind her. She reached forward, trying to grab onto the stone but began panicking when she couldn't get hold. "I can't get it!" She called out frantically.

A hand shot out and wrapped itself around her wrist, causing a lump in her throat. Mitch came into view and he pulled her up. She felt her heart beating faster at the sound of destruction behind her.

"Just go!" She heard Ben yell, "Go now!"

Her head snapped back when she heard Riley scream and shouted his name when she saw him launch himself for the ladder. "Hang on!"

Desperately, she looked around, wondering what Ben would do if he was in her shoes at this moment. "Um," Breathing rapidly, she caught sight of some gold statue. "Ben! There's- there's a gold thing here!" She shouted, not sure of what she was doing, "I don't-"

Frustrated, she ran forth and grabbed the idol, instructing Mitch to help her as they rolled it toward the opening. I don't know what to do! She thought hopelessly, watching as her father moved back and forth on the platform. What do I do!

"Throw it out here!" Ben called out, sounding a little panicked.

Right! She thought, mentally smacking herself. Stupid! "The weight!"

"Roll it!" Ben yelled, watching as the floor beneath him started to snap apart. With the help of Mitch, the two of them pushed the heavy idol over and watched as it landed with a loud thud and began to roll.

"Come on, Ben!" Riley shouted, watching helplessly as the floor beneath his best friend's feet began to crumble.

Ben began running, and dived for the ladder, latching on and pulling himself up. Lizzie let out an incredulous laugh, and ran a hand through her hair, feeling the sweat and dirt.

Riley called out to Ben and reached out to his friend, helping pull him up. "Why couldn't a girl see me do that?" Riley joked, sharing secret look with Lizzie as she reached over and grabbed his hand, glancing to make sure Mitch was helping Ben.

When they both made it up, Lizzie threw her arms around Riley and tucked her head into the hollow of his neck. "You're alright. Oh my God, I thought for sure we were dead!"

He was breathing roughly and pulled away, pushing her matted hair out of her face. "You look horrible." He told her between breaths.

She swatted his arm and chuckled breathlessly, glad his character wasn't too affected.

"So?" Mitch's voice broke through. "Forward."

Ben walked up to Lizzie and rested his hand on the top of her hair. "You okay?" He asked, breathing heavily. His face was sweat stained with dirt and he definitely looked too old to be doing this kind of physical activity.

She reached up and grabbed his hand between hers and nodded, "Are you?"

He tilted his head, and shrugged. "Been through worse."

She grinned, and wrapped her arms around his waist before Mitch impatiently demanded they move forward.

* * *

I'm a little hesitant on how this is turning out. Do you guys like it, or no? Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure

A/N: So, I've finished the story! I want to thank those who have read and reviewed, I can't begin to express my gratitude! You are amazing! I also thought about continuing a sequel maybe, but that really depends on if you guys would want that or not. Let me know :)

* * *

The sound was a tickle in her ear, close enough to not be ignored, but far enough to make her curious. Abigail, who was thankful that Emily and Patrick hadn't yelled at each other in the last ten minutes, licked her dry lips and held her flashlight ahead of her. "Do you hear that?" She asked, turning her head toward the two behind her.

"Watch out!" Emily gasped, reaching out to yank her back as she felt a part of the ground fall.

"What is this?" Patrick asked, looking down at the stream below them.

Abigail held a hand up to her chest, catching her breath. "Thank you."

"Of course," Emily responded quickly, looking a little shaken herself.

More cautiously, Abigail stepped forward and looked down, noticing the water below. It was a long drop. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find a way to get across, before Patrick touched her shoulder and told her to move back. "What-"

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded, a hint of worry in her tone.

He moved back further, and pointed at something ahead of them. "Put your light over there." With a great toss, his lantern flew to another steady area across from them.

Abigail watched it wearily and turned to Patrick. "How do we get across?"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

She had wiped her cheek with the back of her hand four times since they started walking, glaring at the droplets of water or whatever it was (she hoped it was water) that kept falling on her face. _Crawling through damp caves looking for treasure. _Lizzie thought flatly. _Pretend you're in The Goonies, it'll be more fun. _

Unfortunately, pretending didn't make it better at all. The blisters and dried blood on her hands, the aches in her feet, and the still fast pumping of her heart gave her all she needed to be aware of the reality of the situation.

"So," She said quietly, falling behind Riley as her father and Mitch relentlessly carried on a few feet away. "Do you have any parents?"

Riley turned his head toward her but did not stop walking. "What?"

"Right." She blushed, wiping a droplet from her cheek again. _Five times. _"Of course you do. Everyone does. I just-"

She stopped as she heard his small chuckle and was about to protest to his laughing at her expense when her foot caught a rock and she felt herself falling forward, knocking into Riley and sending them to crash into the wall. She opened her eyes, having closed them as she felt herself fall, and found herself pressed against him with his backpack against the wall.

"Um-"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," He said lowly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "But I don't think now's the best time to be making out."

She felt her cheeks flame and bolted back, putting distance between them. She looked to see that Ben and Mitch had obviously not heard them as they were a little more distance away. When she felt Riley's hand grab her elbow, she jumped. "Come on," He told her smiling, and tilting his head. "Let's hurry before they lose us."

As they tried to catch up, Lizzie reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, looking down at her. "What the heck was that for?"

"Embarrassing me!" She told him, trying to fight a smile. "And I barely pinched you. Don't be such a baby!"

He grimaced and then before she could defend herself, he reached over and ruffled her hair, as if it wasn't frazzled enough. She glared at him through her blonde hair, tangled and frizzy, and playfully grit out, "You're so getting it when we get out of here."

"Didn't know you were a rough kind of girl." He smirked. Why did he always have the last word in?

She tried running her hand through her hair with no luck at taming it. After a few moments she gave up altogether. _Fuck it. It's not like I'm walking the runway here. _

"And to answer your question," Riley broke the silence, giving her a side glance. "I have my dad, mom and a brother."

"Really?" She perked up, initially forgetting she had even asked the question. "You have a brother? Are you close with your parents? Where do they live?"

The excited smile on Lizzie's face was contagious and he had to stop her from asking any more questions, lest she die from lack of oxygen from talking so fast without stopping. "Whoa, whoa! Take a breather, Liz!" He laughed, wondering why he felt so happy all of the sudden. It's not like he was that close with his family so thinking about them was definitely not it. He mentally backtracked and realized he had felt that- _whatever_ _it was_- kind of feeling when her eyes and face lit up.

It felt like he was winded by her.

"Sorry," She smiled, not sounding it in the least. "I just- families are a pretty big deal to me, and… and you mean a great deal to me. It's nice to know more about you." She confessed, looking at him through her lashes, worrying if she'd said to much. They were supposed to be just friends who kissed but through this journey she felt like she wanted something else. Something more.

She wanted to know him. Not Riley, the guy who likes to accompany Ben on crazy treasure hunts. No. She wanted to know _Riley. _What were his hobbies? What music did he listen to? Did he want to tell her? Would he? What was his favorite color?

_I mean a great deal to her. _Riley was pretty much in the same thinking boat, wondering why he was so enraptured with his best friend's daughter. He knew he liked her. It's what he had told her when the first kissed. But he was shocked to discover that he maybe wanted to venture past physical closeness (though that was definitely nice) and move it to a deeper level. Getting to know her really as a person.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but Ben had somehow once again ruined the moment by loudly calling out for them to hurry up.

Once they'd reached the two, Riley looked around and narrowed his eyes, trying to see in the dark area. "I can't see anything! Is this it?"

Lizzie saw Ben step under some light and went to stand next to him, watching as he ran his hand over some wood, then looking at his fingers with a concentrated expression.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, looking at his fingers then back at the railing.

"It's oil." He took his backpack off, and unzipped it, and pulled out a match stick. With a snap of his wrist, it lit, and in seconds flames spread through the railing, leaving a trail of light and warmth in its wake.

"Wow." Lizzie gasped in awe. Waterfalls surrounded them, and the cool mist hit her face. She glanced at Riley and saw his confused expression. "What is it?"

He looked at her wearily before moving forward to where Ben was walking. "Ben, I don't mean to be Debbie Downer here, but as far as I can see, there's no treasure, and there's no way out."

Unfortunately, Ben had other ideas and began moving toward Mitch, looking at where his light was pointing.

"Ben!" Riley shouted, annoyed that his friend failed to listen to him. "We have to turn back!"

"You don't think there's another way?" Lizzie asked, stepping past him.

"Do you see one?" He asked sarcastically, again looking around for any openings.

She gave him a dry look and followed Ben, leaning over to look at what he seemed to be staring at. Gold glinted in the light and she blinked, wondering if what she was seeing was really actually there. "Ben,"

"It's not forward!" He yelled to Mitch and Riley, giving her a nod. "It's down!"

"Down?"

"All this water has to go out somewhere, otherwise it'd be filled up!" He continued to explain over the noise of the water.

The four of them looked around, trying to search for an opening. Almost instantly, Ben moved passed her. "Look!" He cried, calling Mitch over. "Help me turn this wheel!"

Together, the four of them pushed, slowly turning the thing, watching in amazement as doors above the waterfalls fell and halted them.

"The water's going down." Mitch stated, looking around before making eye contact with Ben. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Lizzie watched anxiously as Ben began to move forward and made his way to an opening that before was hidden by the water. "Is it safe to go down there, Ben?" She asked nervously, looking down the dark tunnel, unable to see even past a few feet.

Her father pursed his lips and hesitated briefly before getting that determined glint in his eyes. "Only one way to find out."

Trusting him, she nodded and held her hand out. "Lead the way."

* * *

Yay! Drop a review, please!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure.

A/N: One chapter left and I'm tempted to post it tonight. Hmmm. :D

* * *

"Why is it we can never go on a trip without there being a crazy treasure to hunt?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but felt herself smile at Riley's remark. She let out an 'oof' as she collided with Ben's back as he had abruptly halted. "What th- Oh. My…"

Before them, was the City of Gold.

"It's here." She breathed out, eyes falling on every shine and glint of the gold ahead of her. "You actually found it."

"We found it." Ben told her, finally looking down and smiling a crooked smile before looking up at the sound of someone calling his name. "Abigail! We found it!"

Lizzie snapped her head at the voice and smiled brightly in relief at the sight of Abigail and her grandparents entering from a different area. "Grandpa!"

"Dad, Thomas was right!" Her father continued to yell enthusiastically. "You were right!"

"I'm sorry I smeared your great-great granddaddy's good name." Mitch spoke for the first time, catching their attention as Patrick, Emily and Abigail tried to find their way to them. "It seemed it was the only way to get you in on the hunt. But this was a chance for the Wilkinson family to make it's mark on history." He sighed, almost sorrowfully, "To find the City of Gold… to be remembered…"

Lizzie watched as Riley gave the man a grimace and walked forward, following his friend as he descended down the stairs. She turned her head and frowned as she saw Mitch looking at the floor thoughtfully. Hesitantly, she moved toward him and cleared her throat, causing him to look up and raise his eyebrow at her. "I don't know you well… I mean, you did shoot at me-"

"I didn't. My men did."

"-you don't like my father, and you purposely tricked him into finding this treasure." She paused, relaxing her tensed nerves and gave him a tiny smile. "But, earlier, you did help me, and then you helped Ben… so… I guess in a very weird way, I'm saying thank you. Even though it's mostly your fault."

He let out a chuckle. "I'm just fighting for my family's name, Miss Elizabeth."

Not knowing what else to say, she nodded at him and hurried forward to Riley. He turned to her and gave her a strange look. "What was that about?" He asked, referring to her lagging behind to talk to Mitch.

"Later." She told him, giving a smile before running to Patrick and engulfing him in a hug, doing the same to Abigail before the woman turned to be with Ben. Lizzie looked at her grandmother awkwardly. "I'm glad you're okay."

The older woman came forward, surprising her with the softness in her features, and cupped her cheek. "I knew you'd be. You're a Gates."

Lizzie didn't miss the affectionate glance Emily gave Patrick and her eyes widened in amusement while she felt herself fight off a laugh. _What happened while these three were alone? _She thought humorously before realizing she probably didn't want to know. Emily's gaze wondered off and she saw the woman's mouth drop before moving past her.

"Sweetheart," She called to Patrick, walking to something that caught her interest. "Sweetheart, have a look at this!"

Riley, Ben and Lizzie looked at Abigail all wondering the same thing. _Sweetheart? _

The blonde held her hands up and gave them a look that said, _Don't even get me started. _

"Ben! Ben, look at this!" Emily cried ecstatically, "look!"

"Oh yeah," her son replied passively. "That's where they slit the throat and cut the heart out."

_Ew. _

"What was that?" Riley called out from where he had wondered off up the stairs, interrupted from stuffing his bag with gold.

Lizzie turned to Abigail, "What was what?"

"Listen!" She told her, holding her lantern up, a panicked look appearing on her face. Not seconds after that, water slammed its way out of the rocks around them. Lizzie ducked in reflex, grabbing Abigail's arm and pulling her as well.

"Riley!" She called out, hearing him yell. Her voice was lost with the sound around her.

Mitch came toward them suddenly, the six of them moving toward him. "I tried to find a way out! Those portals are blocked off!"

"I'm telling you, all this water goes out somewhere!" Ben yelled over the noise of the water. "I'll find it!"

"Riley!" Lizzie called again, letting go of Abigail and rushing to him as she saw him come down the stairs with difficulty. She uselessly tried to shield herself from the pressure of the water as she ran toward him, ignoring Ben's order not to move. "Riley! Are you okay!" She shouted, finally making it to him, but soaked to the bone.

"I'm fine!" He shouted, grabbing her forearms in his hands before grabbing her waist and fighting against the water to make it back to the group. "Let's go!"

She saw them all jump down and the two followed without question. "He must've found a way out!"

"Come on!" Ben yelled, forcing everyone into a small entrance.

"Let's go!" Riley yelled, pushing her in and waiting for the other two woman to get through.

"What about you?" She yelled, looking at him worriedly.

"No time!" He yelled, gesturing for Ben to pull her through.

Once inside, she clutched onto Ben's sleeve and felt the terror creep up as the water never halted. "Ben!"

"The water's rising too fast!" He yelled at Mitch, looking at a wheel that looked like the one from above.

"Ben!"

"Let's get that door open so we don't all drown!"

"Ben!"

Lizzie felt her throat close and she was shaking badly, both from cold and fear. She was also angry that he was ignoring her (though she couldn't blame him, given the fact he was trying to save their lives.) "BEN!" She finally yelled, gaining his attention, and everyone else's. "I can't swim!"

The tension in the air multiplied by ten at that point.

She saw as Ben clenched his jaw and instructed Mitch to move toward the wooden water wheel and they both started using their weight to have it turn. Lizzie felt her tears fall, hating herself for being the weakest one on this hunt and feeling guilty for laying even more stress on Ben.

"You can't swim?" Riley asked, wading through the water to stand next to her, sounding worried.

"My grandmother never taught me!" She snapped, watching the water rise. "We didn't have a pool at my High School! I never learned! I'm sorry!"

"Whoa, hey-" He pulled her toward him, wiping her tears and grimacing at her face. Her eyes were narrowed angrily, but they held the fear they all felt. Her jaw was clenched, but her lip was slightly wobbling. "Oh my god, you're shaking."

She looked away from him, feeling vulnerable at his stare. "We need to help."

Riley frowned and watched her wade over to Abigail.

"She's your responsibility." Patrick surprised him, causing him to jump.

"What?"

"She can't swim." Patrick said, looking at Emily solemnly. "You're in charge of getting her out of here, got it?"

All he could do was nod.

"Look!" They heard Abigail and Lizzie yell, quickly following them to where a door that was seemingly connected to the wheel began to open.

Patrick pushed his way to the front, and squinted, looking down where the water was flowing. "Ben! There's a way through here!" He called out to his son. "But it fills with water every time you open the door!"

"We need to find something to hold it open!" Abigail yelled, before Patrick quickly interrupted.

"No, no! If it's open, it's going to flood faster!"

Lizzie's eyes trailed the direction of the stream. "We have to get to the other side, you guys." She turned back to look at Ben, "We need to get there and close the door!"

Emily grabbed Patrick's arm. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, the door shut closed, causing a mass of water to force her under the hip deep water. She quickly stood up, gasping for breath and felt an arm wrap itself around her torso, pulling her to collide with another body. She sputtered out water and looked as Riley was glaring daggers at Mitch while holding her close. "Mitch, we gotta be on the other side of that door!"

"Nobody leaves unless I say so!" Mitch yelled, a fire in his eyes. "That door's not gonna stay open by itself." He moved down, coming to a halt in front of Ben. "We both know what has to happen here, Ben."

"One of us keeps the door open." Her father replied, not missing a beat. "…and stays behind."

"What-" Emily trailed off.

Lizzie's eyes widened, and she felt that same feeling of dread as she had earlier. Only this time, it was worse.

"I vote Mitch!" Riley called out, eyes wide.

"This isn't a democracy," Mitch ground out, turning back to Ben and punching him hard in the jaw, causing everyone to get in a panic. Riley moved forward, letting go of Lizzie only to be punched as well.

"Abigail!" Lizzie cried, watching in terror as Mitch grabbed her friend and pulled a knife to her throat.

"Stop!" Ben shouted, moving back to the wheel. "I'll stay! I'll stay! Look!"

"No!" Lizzie sobbed, forcing her body to move in the heavy water toward him. "You can't! Let go of me!" She pushed Riley's arm off of her, and tried to get to Ben before turning toward Mitch angrily. "I thought you were better than this! Why are you doing this!"

"This isn't about having a conscious, Miss Elizabeth," He told her calmly. "This is about survival. Now quiet before I let this thing slip."

She quickly shut her mouth, stumbling in the water as the current pushed on her.

"Now, I'll tell everybody how this is going to go." He continued, before turning to Ben. "You and me are gonna open that door, if anybody tries to leave before me, I drop the door and we start all over again, understand? Any funny business and I guarantee people are gonna get hurt!"

"You have my word!" Ben shouted back at him, holding his hands up. "I won't! Just let her go!"

Lizzie watched in relief as Abigail was pushed forward and dashed over to Ben, crying out his name. She heard Emily shout that they wouldn't leave without him, and she damned well seconded that protest.

"Abigail," Ben said, pulling her close, "You make my family leave. You make my family leave."

In astonishment, she watched Abigail agree and move back, convincing her grandparents and Riley that Ben's sacrifice was for them.

She moved forward still, pushing her panic aside as the water was now to her shoulders. "Ben! Mitch, please!" She cried out, not caring that her voice was shaking and that she sounded pitifully desperate. "We can find another way! _Please_!"

"Get her back, Ben!" Mitch shouted, a threat in his voice.

"Riley, get her out of here!" Ben shouted, dutifully pushing the wheel.

She moved faster, for once not wanting Riley to touch her, now angry at Mitch. She had actually thanked him earlier for Ben's life and now he was putting an end to it just so he could save his own ass. "The debt that all men pay!" She yelled at Mitch, pushing Riley away with force. "Let me go!"

"You're a coward!" She continued to yell, angry at everyone for just accepting what was going on. "This isn't about survival at all! Thomas Gates, with his dying breath told his son the debt all men pay was death! Death for fighting what they treasured most! Get off of me!"

"Lizzie, knock it off!" Riley snapped, wondering when she got so strong.

"No! Because I won't stop fighting! Not for what I treasure!" She yelled, a shake in her voice. "Because this cavern of gold means nothing without someone to share it with! It doesn't mean anything, Mitch! You're a murderer! Your family name will be forever tainted with the greed and ruthlessness of a killer! My family is more valuable than any fucking treasure!"

Mitch glanced at her. Then Ben, worried she was going to get herself killed.

"Dad!" She sobbed, feeling her chest ache horribly. "_Dad_!"

"I love you, Elizabeth!" Ben yelled, his voice cracking, "I need you to trust me! Everything's going to be okay!"

He glanced at Mitch to see the older man's jaw clenched, "Riley..!"

"I'm trying!" His friend shouted, finally getting hold of Lizzie and trying to calm her down. "Lizzie! Stop it al- what? What's wrong?"

"Riley," Lizzie looked down breathing heavily, unable to see her feet but feeling them be lifted off the ground, then looked back up in terror. "Riley, the wat-"

The water had submerged her.

* * *

How was that? I'm crap at writing scenes in which there's a lot going on! Hope I did okay! Review, please? :D


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure.

A/N: Well, last chapter! I'm wondering if I should do a sequel? Let me know! Thank you to my reviewers of this story, you are the best! :)

* * *

Her lungs were burning.

Not having the chance to prepare herself, she had been pulled underwater by surprised. In reality, it was no more than 30 or so seconds that she was under, but it felt like a lifetime to her. She wondered, while being sucked through the wet abyss, what was going to happen. What about Ben? Her grandparents? Abigail? …what about Riley?

So quickly, her body confused on what to breath and how to move, she was yanked out of the water. Her throat felt raw as she threw up all the water that was lodging itself into her body, and took in lungful heaps of air, gasping and choking. Her eyes were burning and she felt dizzy.

When her eyes regained focused, she saw Abigail and her grandparent's. Where was-

Riley's head popped up from the water, and with a heart stopping relief, so did Ben's. Had she not been gripping on Abigail for dear life, she'd have _tried _to swim to both of them. She didn't need to anyway, for Ben had come to her faster than lightening and picked her up, hugging her tightly for a good few moments.

She tried to speak, but her throat was hurting too much to form words. The only sounds were the gasps and pants of the six of them, all still struggling to comprehend what just happened.

Ben pulled away, and kissed her forehead.

She saw the longing in his eyes while he looked at Abigail and she leaned up to kiss his cheek before reaching out to Riley and croaking out his name. He came forward and she missed the look between the two men as her father passed her into the arms of his friend.

Abigail moved forward and leant her head against Ben's shoulder, the two sharing a moment. "Thank you," Ben told her softly, her hand in his, their foreheads touching. "Thank you."

She tucked her head into the curve of his neck as he leant back against the wall. "Riley," She croaked out, hearing him hum as an indication that he'd heard her. "What's your favorite color?"

Riley let out a laugh, which promptly turned into a cough.

She stood up shakily as the water drained and the light poured through, Riley doing the same before properly introducing himself to Emily.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Explain to me again what the plan is?" Lizzie asked nervously as the four of them were being escorted down a hall by very important authorities.

"The plan would be to not go to jail." Riley said flatly.

"You give me great hope." She snorted, "Next thin-" Her mouth ran dry and her eyes widened as the men before them turned around and one of them none other than the President, himself.

Riley looked at her weirdly, before looking to where she was staring at.

She heard Abigail tell Riley to stop poking her but didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was the President (_The _President) as he walked toward them. She looked like hell itself had swallowed her up and spit her back out…about to meet the President.

"Give us a minute," The President said, ignoring the man beside him.

"Sir," The man protested, "This is the man that kidnapped you."

"As I recall," The President argued, "We were exploring a hidden tunnel and the door close accidentally. This man saved my life."

"Yes, sir."

Lizzie realized her jaw was still hanging open and promptly shut it, feeling her heart race and her cheeks flush when the President actually glanced at her before nodding at her father.

"Gates." He said, "For the record, after centuries of exploration, on this day… you have brought honor to your country and your family."

He turned to the rest of them and spoke with a hint of a smile, "You've done this country a great service. I thank you."

She felt her mind explode into tiny little fragments. The President spoke to her. The President _thanked _her! "I might faint." She whispered to Riley.

"I thought you might want to look at tomorrow's headlines," The President told Ben, handing him a newspaper.

"Tomorrow…?" Riley muttered.

"Thank you, Sir." Ben responded, sounding choked.

"All of you, along with Patrick and Emily Gates will be accredited for this discovery."

Ben turned to look at them, Abigail nodding at him, before he turned forward. "And… Mitch Wilkinson, Sir."

"Is that right?"

"It's..true, Sir." Ben responded.

"Ben," The President inquired, "I am curious about that favor I asked you. Any report regarding on what's on page forty seven?"

"I believe I can help with that, Sir." Her father answered.

_What __**was **__on page forty seven?_

"So it's good?"

A nod, "Life altering, Sir."

The President gave a nod, and Ben followed him without question.

"What's on page forty seven?" Riley asked confused. "Are you talking about the book?"

With a smirk, the President turned to them and asked, "What book?"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Cleared out the gift shop?" Lizzie joked, sneaking up behind Riley through the crowd.

"Geez!" He jumped, dropping the bag he had. "I might have to get you a collar with a little bell around your neck. That's the fifth time you've snuck up on me tonight."

"A collar?" She joked, leaning down to pick up his things, and looking up at him through her lashes. "Sounds kind of kinky."

He sputtered, turning pink.

"Relax," She laughed, moving over to lean against the ledge, seeing Abigail and Ben further way down. She decided not to get their attention and grabbed Riley by the front of the shirt, pulling him forward. "I bought something, too."

"Did you?" He asked, a little distracted by the fact he could easily see down her top.

"I was wondering…" She trailed off, reaching over and grabbing her bag to pull a book out. He looked down at the book, _his _book, then at back at her in wonder. "Could you sign it?"

He felt that winded feeling again and responded without hesitation. "Okay."

She smiled brightly at him. "And maybe a kiss?"

"How about the kiss first?" He grinned, putting the book down beside her before bringing them to her hips.

She gasped as he ran his hands up her shirt, and over her ribs. "Riley!" She scolded with a laugh, pulling them out and feeling her cheeks burn. "Not in public!"

"I like seeing you blush." He said, ignoring her as he continued to run his hand over her arms and sides. "In fact, the only thing I like better than seeing you blush is knowing that I've made you blush because of my irresistible ways."

"You're so full of yourself! Ah-!" She shrieked with laughter as he lifted her up and sat her down on the ledge, standing in between her thighs while moving his hands to grip her hips.

"About that kiss…"

She ran her hands up his neck and looked him in the eyes, "Riley. Shut up."

She leant down and kissed him deeply.

"Oh, by the way," He mumbled around her lips, groaning when she bit his lower lip.

"Hmm?"

"M-m favorite color." He groaned, watching as she pulled back. A blonde strand of hair fell over her eyes. Her very, very blue eyes that held so much life and passion. Her lips, pouty and wet, but most of all very-

"Red." He grinned, leaning to place a kiss on her swollen, red lips. "My favorite color's red."

_fin._

* * *

Sequel? :D Let me know!


End file.
